Dazed by Sorrow
by Nikkuh845
Summary: A boy Is letting his emotions take over, but there is a something up someones sleeve, to make his emotions stay at bay. Not good summary, please R@R, Hope everyone enjoys. Rated T, for language used in later chps
1. Im sorry

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or any of the characters, they are owned by Katherine Paterson.

**Dazed By Sorrow**

A dense forest, with tall old trees surrounded a boy. The boy stood on a make shift bridge, which perched over a narrow creek. The boy was watching the water as it passed by, he was dazed by the memories of this once beautiful creek and how it had helped him.

But his eyes where full of sorrow, as so was his heart.

This creek had brought forth great time, magical times. But now it had been stained with one moment…

A devastating moment, which the boy would remember. He would be plagued by it until the end of his sorrow full life.

The Boy stood still, the wind growing more violent, the sun was now bleeding over the tree tops; he didn't notice the cold wind or the warmth of the rays. He didn't even notice the tears freely flowing down his pale cheeks and dropping in to the deep hateful creek.

The pain he was feeling was worse than anything he had had to endure. He had been bullied, tormented and had a hectic family that didn't even care what he does.

The only good things in his life, they where fading away, and they where leaving him behind. He didn't know what to feel, anger or fear.

All he was doing was staring at the murky water below, letting his emotions run free.

He was thinking about how his life had been progressing over the past few weeks, and how it was changing now. He wanted to do something or say something, but the words had never been there before. He had been to this bridge several times before today, but he had never been in this state.

He had been stood in that spot for two hours; he was starting to run dry, tears had been flowing freely, it was now that he had the words for what he wanted to say, it was now he was going to say them and it was now he would do something for better or for worse.

With tears still pouring down his cheeks, his emotions at rage, full of sorrow and guilt, still not moving even so slightly he whispered

"I Love You Leslie, and I'm sorry"

He leaned forward, plunging in to the cold impaling creek, he embraced the hard impact as he hit the surface, he wanted to be punished for what he had done.

He was feeling guilt for not asking them to go, he was feeling sorrow as they had left, and he wanted to be punished as he thought it was his fault… his fault for her being dead.

.He had put up with two weeks of torture, two weeks of punishment, and two weeks of hell.

The boy's short life coming to an end, with his last confession of his undying love for his once best friend, his last though was of her, not his family, but of the one that he truly loved, the one he wanted to be with, even in death.

* * *

_So what does everyone think? first shot so any advice is welcome or any comments bad or good_


	2. My queen

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or any of the characters, they are owned by Katherine Paterson._

**Dazed By Sorrow**

**Chapter 2**

The embrace of the freezing water intensified for a few seconds, he didn't struggle to get back to the surface, he let fate have his body, but let someone else keep his heart.

He let his mind think of her for the last few seconds he had left, he could feel the water bursting in to his lungs, he subconsciously wanted to bust to the surface for air, but he made up his mind…

He was going to drown and he didn't care how painful or slow.

His world went blank, he could see nothing. The boy's lifeless body bobbled down the stream, the small current carrying the body to its resting place.

He wished he was dead; he couldn't bare another day with out her. He thought he was dead he couldn't see anything, hear anything or feel anything, but his plead to let him die today was unheard…

He started to hear someone's voice, and his sight was returning, but it wasn't his surrounding he could see, but a pale blue light was emitting from his hands, leaving his body. Upon seeing this he assured himself he was dead. Seeing the pale blue light leaving his body only lasted a few seconds then was interrupted, the boy had a shocking sensation sent through his body.

The pain was intensified with each shot, it was unbearable he thought. He let out a piercing scream, anyone near the creek could have heard him, but was there anyone near?

His thoughts where unscrewed when his eyes opened, his vision blurry, his body going numb, but he could see, the trees above standing tall above him, he could see the wind as it beat the branches and he could see a small figure to his side, he couldn't make out the face but he thought he must know them.

His hopes had been shattered, his hell reincarnated, and mind went wild with questions.

_Why am I alive?_

_Who brought me back? _

_What bloody right do they have to keep me alive?_

He lay still for a moment, to let his eyes refocus he had coughed up any remaining water in him.

"Stay still my king, you need to rest" a tiny voice preached to him, _My King? what is he talking about?_

He was confused my his trespasser, but done as he said, after all his body was shot, he was drained physically and emotionally, the pain had stopped and his senses returned, but for how he felt, it was the same as earlier, he wasn't sure if to be grateful for his rescue or angry that they had kept him in his hell.

"Who are you? And where am I?" The 'King' asked.

"My name is Zephyr, and you are in your kingdom my liege" he said bowing slightly, he had moved back so the boy could see him clearly.

"Well hi Zephyr" He replied, the boy was looking around, gazing at the trees, landscape and everything he could see, "We are in Terabithia? I have never seen this place before."

"Yes my King, this is deeper in to the land than you have ever ventured before, I needed to bring you hear me lord, to bring life back to you." The boy was sitting up admiring the vast landscape, the open plains, no buildings in sight, nothing man made or Terabithian made nothing spoiling the nature, the grass fully overgrown, no a patch of dirt could be seen, it was the second most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"Why?" the boy asked, now looking at Zephyr, his skin was green like a tree, his hair was long and black, it was tied back behind his head in a form of ponytail, his face was a paler colour than to the rest of his skin, it was a far lighter green, his face was cheerful but he kept his eyes from the boys never connecting.

"Well my king, I needed to move you for a few reasons, may I proceed?" he questioned the boy, he gave a nod in agreement "Firstly my king, you had to be moved some where open so I could perform the ceremony, this was close and safe. The second reason was because there where a group of the dark master's minions near by, they would of took your body for a meal or as a trophy. The final reason was so we didn't get interrupted by your kind, they where looking for you, and if they found you dead they would have been devastated."

"What? My family was looking for me; I haven't been out that long have I?" the boy looked at his wrist to see the time, but it had broke, it had stopped ticking and was on 11:12.

"My king, I should tell you, the ceremony I preformed was not easy…" the boy glanced up to see Zephyr's face looking ashamed or like a child that had done something wrong. "The ceremony took a day to complete, so yes my lord you have been out long."

The boys eyes filled with despair, he had been dead for a day, and it seemed like a minute.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, looking towards the lush grassland, nether blinking or shifting their gaze. "Why did you bring me back?!" the boy shot at Zephyr, the boy was near tears, his emotions taking over.

"Your majesty, I thought you would want to be alive. My daughter said you fell in and drifted away, not fighting to survive I thought it had happened again, so I rushed down to find you. Don't you want to be breathing my?" Zephyr was gawking at his king, surprised by his outburst, scared that he would be punished for his judgement, Judgement he thought was right.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE, LIFE IS A LIVING HELL." Tears where freely running down his cheeks, his brown bear fur eyes glaring at Zephyr, his emotions at a rage, it was an outburst of different emotions he didn't want to show, sorrow, anger and guilt. Zephyr was confused by the state of his king, he had heard the king was kind and grateful; he was not unsure on what to be scared or concerned? Seeing his king like this scared him but scared him more that he might do something to punish him, but he was concerned for that he didn't want to be alive.

"Papa, where are you? I bring you lunch." A tiny voice called from within the tall grass behind them, neither looked nor talked to get the new voices attention.

"My king please tells me why you wish to be dead? Isn't their any thing in your life to live for?" Zephyr was concerned more than fearful for his king, and hopped he could help.

"No, there isn't anything worth living for. The only thing I cared for is gone, so I want to be with them more than anything." The boy had his head between his knees crying, his body shook with each sob.

"Papa where are you?" the voice called again.

"My lord who or what is it that you can't live without?" he had placed his hand upon his kings back trying to comfort him, but he failed to do so.

"LESLIE!! THE QUEEN" the boy yelled, grabbing his servant's hand and throwing it to the ground. Zephyr was stunned, not by his actions but of whom he missed so much he was willing to die for. He could see mentioning her name caused his king great pain, as he was now crying harder than before hands covering his face tears passing though his fingers.

"Papa, what's wrong with him" A small Terabithian questioned as she approached Zephyr.

"Please be silent Tuulikki" is all Zephyr said not talking his tear filling eyes from his king, he found it touching by the way his king was willing to die for his love, just like he would of if he didn't have a family to look after.

"My king, would you do anything to be with our queen again?" The boy's eyes still streaming blinked in confusion as the question but nodded, "Would you protect her with your life? Would you be by her side always?" the boy nodded again to both questions, tears slowly stopping.

Zephyr had an idea in to how he could help his king, and to help himself with out having to leave his family.

"My king, I would like for you to know…" the boys attention was building up, his eyes glaring at the tree like man before him, his hands clenched the grass around him, his red tear stained face tightening,

"I can reunite you with our queen."

* * *

_well here is the next bit, might not be good, so please RR will update later this week_


	3. Please forgive me

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or any of the characters, they are owned by Katherine Paterson._

_Hope people liked my last chapter will try to update often, Thank you for reviews____._

**Dazed by sorrow**

**Chapter 3**

The small white clouds swam by in the sea sky; the wind beat the trees causing them to lash out as the bleeding rays of sunlight, the wide land below the sea sky was lush and vast, all was calm, except for a small patch in the plains.

The boy's glare grew to a look of confusion, his mind racing back and forth, he could feel his heartbeat faster and harder, what the tree like man said had put the boy at ease and yet not at ease.

_Is he screwing with me? Or can he really bring her back?_

_He brought you back didn't he? Then maybe he can_

_No he can't bring her back he is just saying it so you feel better._

His mind at war, he didn't know what to say or do, he felt like pouncing at the thing before him and beat him for making him feel confused and hurt.

"Are you screwing with me? Are you just trying to get my hopes up, and crush them?" the boy had stopped crying but was growing angry, his other emotion being overcome.

"No my lord, I can, as you wont know I am a Shaman, I live out here to be at one with nature. Upon hearing the news of what had happened to our queen, I tried to get to her to perform the same ceremony I did for you, but was unable due to the dark master's intervention; his minions surrounded the creek making it impossible to approach, the warriors of the tree top provinces where trying to fend them off so we could retrieve her body but you kind found her before the battle had ended." Zephyr dared not look up at his king he was now on one knee, looking at the ground around them, he was at the feet of his now standing king.

The boy stood… feeling guilty even more than anger due to his outburst, he had thought of the negative reasons why he would say he could help, but he never thought of what if he could bring her back. He stood in amazement, looking down at Zephyr, a few tears rolling down his cheeks, but not in anger or sorrow, but of happiness, the thought of being with his queen again shattered all his other emotions.

"My lord please forgives me for displeasing and aggravating you" the man grovelled at the boy prince's feet, but his plea was not heard by the boy.

"No Zephyr." He whispered, causing a gasp from the one whom Zephyr called Tuulikki and a slight shudder from Zephyr, as if something had stabbed him, "Please forgive me for my lack of gratitude and selfish outburst. I should have been grateful for you bringing me back to life, as I am grateful for you attempting to save our queen, so Please." The now was on one knee head bowed, his fist placed of the soft lush grass that surrounded them. "Please forgive me."

He stayed kneeling, listening to the breeze pick up, feeling it pass through his hair, he thought he heard a whisper within the breeze but was unsure, Zephyr was stunned by his majestic king's actions, he thought he had done wrong even when he was the king, aren't all kings supposed to be mean and ungrateful? He though. He shared a glace with the younger company, whom was beaming with a look of joy. Zephyr placed his hand upon the boys back and said "Of course my king, I do forgive you for you have done nothing wrong. The only thing that you feel is heartache for the one whom you have lost, and for the one whom you love dearly." Zephyr was in tears letting his emotions out, his emotion that he had been holding in trying to look strong for his family, he too knew the feeling the king was going through, he too had lost someone he loved, someone he loved more than life and everything in it.

Tuulikki stood in amazement, seeing her father crying and their king kneeling at his feet, she was near tears, one for the sight and two for that her father was crying which she had never seen before in her life.

The wind had calmed down the sunlight still bleeding over the tree tops, the sound of the leaves still in melody as they sang in the light breeze, the sight of the grass waving in sync with the wind. The soothing silence creeping back in.

They sat down for some time not talking but eating the lunch that had been made by Tuulikki; she had guessed that the boy would be awake so had prepared a fabulous meal in case he was hungry. She had guessed right.

The meal she had prepared was some of the best food the boy had ever had, it was delicate and delicious, he could not think of the words to describe it, he thanked Tuulikki for the meal in the best words he could think off.

"Tuulikki that is the best meal I have ever had, I can't think of anyone who can cook better than that." The boy complemented her.

"Thank you, my king" as she gave a slight curtsy, if he wasn't mistaken she was blushing slightly to his complement.

"So how do you two know each other?" The boy asked trying to make general conversation.

"Well Tuulikki is my daughter; she has been for eight cycles. So as you can we are family"

"eight cycles? Is that like eight years?" The boy was looking confused; he had never heard anyone before state their age with cycles.

"Yes my lord, it is the same" Tuulikki started to put the cutlery away, humming a light tune, it was like a peaceful melody, like the wind and sea, it was a beautiful sound.

"My lord, do you wish to hear on how I plan to reunite you and our queen?" before Zephyr had even finished the boy nodded directing all his attention to the Terabithian; he still could hear the sweet sensitive tune his daughter was humming.

"Well my lord, it will not be easy and I will need three days to prepare. Just before I start you will need to remember, nature can teach you more than earth its self, it can teach a lot of things this is one of them, it shared it with my father's father. Now my plan my lord is…" Zephyr reduced his voice to a whisper so his daughter could not hear him. He explained the basics of his plan, causing the boy a mass of confusion.

"So do you understand what I am saying my lord?" he looked up to see a look of a very confused king, he could not help but laugh at such a confused sight.

"Err I think I get most of it but can you go over it again." Zephyr could under stand why his king was confused and did as he asked.

"Ok my lord. As I said I learned how to do this from my father, it requires natures help, if it thinks you worthy it will make our plan succeed, and our plan is to send you back to before the murder happened. I will-"

"What Murder?" The boy exclaimed, he was confused by why he had said that.

"My lord, you do know that our queen was smart, it was no accident that she fell in, it was the dark master who caused the death of our queen, that is why his minions where there, stopping us from getting to her lifeless body" The boys body tensed, "My lord we do not know his aim in doing this but he did it as she was by herself." The boy's body tense, unmoveable, he had stopped breathing, his confusion changing, changing to guilt. He knew it was his fault, he knew he should of took her with him, but instead he was selfish and only though about himself.

_If only I had invited her to go with us, she would be here now._

His guilt started to bring tears to his eyes, he had blamed himself before but now he knew it was his fault, if he had been with her he could have stopped it.

"My king, it is not your fault, and never will be and soon you will never have to think about loosing her again, as long as you keep by her side." The boy had got his emotions under control, but still looked terrible.

"Now my king we need to prepare…

"And hope nature is willing to lend you its magic."

* * *

_hope you like and enjoy._


	4. I promise

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or any of the characters, they are owned by Katherine Paterson._

**Dazed by sorrow**

**Chapter 4**

The golden blond hair, flickering before her face, masking the disappointment, masking her beautiful face, the boy didn't need to see her face, he knew by the tom boy style, the golden hair, he knew who it was. He reached out trying to make her turn but couldn't reach, he tried to call her, but his words lost in the never-ending space between them. He got a glance at her tree bark green eyes, only a glance, only a glance before they turned from her delicate eyes to a blood filled bulge. Her face starting to grow cuts wide and deep, the red fluid piercing its way out, drips in to the foul fear striking abyss of a creek.

The beautiful fair skinned girl started to turn in to a beaten bleeding mess, her hair no longer its shinnying blond gold, but now a wet red rose colour, with large amounts of red fluid dripping off each strand off hair. Her arms, legs, her face all slashed, it was like invisible blades skimmed her and slit smoothly. The boy was screaming at the top of his lungs, from the bottom of his heart, but no sound arose.

He was on his knees screaming in his mind, his heart and his soul. The one time he needs his voice and wants to use it, is when he is unable too. He knelt closing his eyes not wanting to see his beloved angel in pain or suffering, he wanted to see her, he wanted to see her smile, he wanted to see the wind pass though her hair, blowing it down her fragile, delicate face.

All he could do was clench his fists around his eyes hopping he wouldn't be tormented any more, wishing he was dead in her place.

* * *

The cool summer's breeze was at fire, howling like a mad coyote, whipping at the bare flesh of the three sleeping companions. Night had fallen and they had decided to stay where they were, in the open plain in the long grass, so in the morning they could get started with the ceremony and also they would have a stunning sight of the sunrise, the suns rays bleeding over the land before them. The moonlight land shown one sign of movement, but it wasn't from the three companions.

The movement was by an unknown group of assailants, they where only passing though, lucky there hairy eyes had not seen the sleeping trio. But one of the trios had seen them.

Zephyr had been awoke by his kings movements, they where erratic, he was franticly moving back and forth, he then noticed the group of black figures heading across the plains, he quickly awoke a pissed off Tuulikki, she had been shattered from having to travel home early in the morning, have to prepare a meal and head all the way back, she hadn't slept for two days and for an eight year old she could be grouchy. Before she could verbal abuse her father he grasped her mouth, she could see the fear in her father's eyes, it scared her, her father had protected her always but she had never seen him scared ever.

"Darling please be quite and wake the king. Keep him quite, I will make sure they don't approach" he turned to go back to observing the large group of dark figures.

His daughter did as he asked but upon laying a hand on his arm, he franticly burst out a ear shattering scream, but was stopped abruptly by the tiny hands of a Terabithian. She grasped his head and mouth to stop him screaming, one hand over his mouth and one pressed hard against his left cheek keeping his jolting head from moving.

He wouldn't calm down he was getting violent, he was lashing out at the young girl, she was unsure what to do so she done what she though was a good idea, she kept her hand on his mouth but stood up, and what she done next awoke the boy with another scream, not a scream of horror but a scream in pain, but soon became a whimper. Zephyr shared a look with the boy, and gave him a sympathetic look, as he too knew what she had done as she had done it to him before.

After the pain in his personal area had faded, he limped up beside Zephyr to see why he had been disturbed and need to be awaked in such a gruesome manner.

"Look my king. Just out side off the long grass." He whispered edging slightly back to give room for the boy to see. The boy peered out, at first he only saw a large black object, he thought it was a troll again, but after a few seconds he realised what it was.

There was large horde of squogres, more than the boy had saw in his last encounter. His last encounter there was somewhat of five or six, this group look like it was six times as large. He hawked over the group not seeing anything else but squogres, he shared an uneasy look with the man kneeling next to him.

"What are they doing here? Where they not banished from this land?" the boy quizzed the Terabithian.

"Yes my lord, they have never entered our land in such numbers, only before when their master faced no opposition from the warriors of each province. They must be performing a task for their master."

They sat silently observing the pack move, they saw how the hairy minions behaved, how they moved and how vicious they really where. The leader of the pack was bigger than the rest, they saw him rip another one apart, and they saw the beasts have their feast. Both the boy and Zephyr covered Tuulikki's ears and eyes, stopping her from hearing the bloodcurdling howls, and seeing the main meal and how they loved it with the thick red wine.

They waited, and waited. They waited upon the howls of the beastly creatures to fade, and the foul smell of their indelicate meal to pass away.

"You should rest now my king; it is almost morning so I will prepare for the three day ceremony. You my liege may be strong, but you will need to be ready upon the completion of my task." Zephyr sat down and started to chant something the boy could not understand. It was in a dialect he had never heard before, he was curious in what he was saying, but was unable to ask as he thought it would be best to take the green mans words and get some rest.

He only lasted a few more moments in the vast stunning plain, before he was welcomed back, with open arms and Jaws, to his plaguing death wishing dreams.

The black void ensnarled their next soul. The darkness swirled in the victim, they couldn't see, their eyes red the room black. A foul scent flooded the senses of the captive, a high pitched cry shattering their hearing, their body going numb, their sight impaled by the darkness, their taste disgusted by a foul rotting taste, and their sense of smell picked up a unfamiliar smell, nothing pleasant, but it was something that stabbed the sense, it was thick and strong it was one of the last smells they could smell.

* * *

The void opened and large eyes appeared all different shapes, and different colours, red, black, white, blue and green. They focused upon their captive, the sense of their burning gaze caused pain upon their captive bringing them to their knees. Their Hands grasping their head, the pain intensifying becoming unbearable, it reached its peak, they where about to let out their pain, when the pain vanished.

Their hands on the black surface, their lungs sucking in more air than needed, their tears freezing before they hit the surface. The little crystals placing them self before the captive, standing out inside this black chasm.

"You are trapped" voices bellowed, the captive's eyes darted around looking for the source of the voices, but only eyes could be seen.

"Your life is long since been over, now you will start anew." The voices echoed as they spoke in unison.

One spoke out from the rest "You have entered the after life, and here, you shall remain until time come to an end."

"Your life of pain and suffering has begun." Another said  
"Your life of torture has begun." The last one bellowed, upon finishing, flames burst from the ground, licking the bare flesh of the captive. Flames whipped the captive burning the smooth tender flesh on their back. The voices laughed at the captives cries in pain but abruptly stopped, the captive spoke up between cries.

"What did it say?" one questioned the others.

The captive spoke up as so the evil filled eyes could hear.

"We rule Terabithia! And NOTHING CRUSHES US" The captive cried, before the ear cracking screams began again.

The captive's body went numb. Their screams faded; before they passed out they could see a pale red light, leave their body.

* * *

The morning couldn't have came any slower, the boys body sweating, even with the cool breeze about, their body hot moist.

The sound of the wind, and trees awoke the boy, his nightmare vanishing, giving something for the boy to be grateful for.

Zephyr was still chanting, he had not moved still in the same position when he drifted off to sleep. Tuulikki was cooking something over a freshly made fire.

"Morning" he said as he stretched.

"Morning my king, did you get enough sleep? If not then please go back to sleep, I will wake you when I have finished cooking."

"No, I'm fine. I-Is it ok if I go for a run?" She gave him a confused look "You know to clear my head."

"If you wish my king, but please be careful we do not know where those creatures have nested."

"No worry I will be back soon" he took heed of Tuulikki's warning, and decided to keep from the direction the beasts travelled.

He started at a light jog to warm up his muscles, but soon, when the thoughts of his dreams returned it turned in to a full blown sprint. He ran past the rooting flesh of the beast's meal, he ran though the open plain, he ran in to the forest, and he ran in to a hole.

The boys eyes where full of tears, he didn't see the hole. He tripped and plunged in, luckily it was not deep, he fell to his hands and knees. He didn't get up for some time, letting him rest, and to help him forget about his dreams. The pain in his legs burned, but he accepted the punishment, he endured it, focusing on the pain not his thoughts.

The boy returned after what he thought was half an hour, but was wrong.

"My king, where have you been? You have been out almost all morning." The frantic Tuulikki asked the red faced, exhausted boy.

"I guess I got caught up in my run. Sorry" The boy wasn't used to getting shouted at by girls out side of his family, it made him feel very uncomfortable.

"There is no need to apologize my king, it was just, just I was worried you had ran in to the beasts from last night" her face turned a light shade of red.

They sat down and had a small breakfast, they made little conversation. They ask a few questions about each other. He found out her name means 'little wind' and her father's means 'The west wind' he found it amusing in how their name's meant the same thing, almost. She asked the boy about his family, mainly about his younger sister as they where around the same age.

"Do you plan on riding our land from the Dark master?"  
"I will try my best, after what he has done he deservers the worst possible fate." The boys hands hand clenched thinking about what he done to his queen, for what he had done to the Terabithian people, and what he had done to his love.

"Do you think you can beat him? I hope you can…" He voice lowered, her eyes shifted to the floor. "…He took my mother away. We haven't seen her in three cycles, dad says she will be ok and she will return safely. Can you make sure she does?" The little Terabithian gazed at the boy making him fell uncomfortable, he knew this was important to her, and didn't even know if he could rescue her mother or even if she was still alive,

"I promise I will your mother safely Tuulikki, and I will return all the others prisoners also" The boy tried to sound as confident as he could, but he had his own problems, the more direct ones that he needed to do. He wanted his love back more than anything, but he knew this was the same for this little one. She too must have the same feeling, but has overcome it past the three years. He though how much pain she has had to deal with, and how much more her father has to deal with, he has a missing wife, and a daughter who wants her mother back and how he had to care and keep her safe. They both knew how he was feeling. He thought he would have to save their mother and wife, to repay them for all they where doing for him.

The day passed slowly, the boy having another breakdown, letting his out off control emotions take over, letting his world of hell have another painful yell, his body drained of all other emotion other than green and sorrow. Tuulikki passed the day by playing in the plains, keeping watch over the boy king and her father trying to comfort the boy but causing him to run off in to the plains to be alone. That night they had no visitors, on sounds of beasts that roamed the world only the soothing chant from the green man.

The next day was different from the earlier days, the sky was cloudy, no breeze to cool them down, the day was dark. Tuulikki had a plan for what she and the boy could do until the complication of the never-ending spell. She planned to go to a nearby village and have the boy meet the people, to keep his mind off his problems.

"Please my king, it will lighten their sprits. Also there is someone I think you need to meet." She pestered the king for the morning before he agreed.

"Ok then I we'll go." He said rather ruddy to the little Terabithian, "But what about your father?" he asked, concerned that he could be attacked by a minion of the dark master and that the little one would have something more to grief over.

"I will deal with it. Go get your belonging my king I will take care of it." The girl returned his rude reply. The girl drew two large circles around her father. She stood on the outer ring and said a few words in the same dialect as her father. Before the boys eyes he vanished.

The little girl saw the king staring in amazement; she could not help but smile to herself. "I put up a camouflage spell; this outer ring is so we know where it is. He will be safe know." She picked up her belongings and pointed the way.

Over the journey the boy questions the girl on what she could do as in her magic.

"I can perform simple spells, like healing a small cut, making my hand as shape as a blade, and other common spells, the spell that I preformed just was one of the most advanced spells I have learned." The boy was amazed at how much the girl could do. "I can only perform certain spell, because I have not fully yet grown so a lot of my powers are still hidden, but my dad teaches me things to excel my powers, he says it's better to hurry now in case the dark master attacks."

The journey to the 'near by' town took at least two hours; luckily the boy was in good form and could keep up with the little person whom seemed to be used to the tiring journey.

"Here we are, Tala my king." The boy looked over the village, it was like medieval villages he had seen in films, but it wasn't messy or covered in filth, it was beautiful.

They approached the village seeing the local blacksmith at work, and other Terabithian's rushing around.

"Is that you Tuulikki? What are you doing here? Where is your father?" A man bellowed from the smithy. A tall muscular, four legged Terabithian.  
"Arkadios!" The little girl ran and embraced the smithy. "Arkadios, this is…" Her introduction was interrupted from an announcement.

"People of Tala, The king of Terabithia is here" Upon hearing the news, everyone from the village was out humbly greeting the boy king. He was swept to the town centre and greeted with a quickly prepared meal, all the towns folk shared in the meal also, but a special dish was made for him, all he could say was "Wow" when he saw the meal.

"Arkadios, I need you to do me a favour please" Tuulikki was still with the smithy upon finishing her meal.

"What is it you ask little one?"

The girl pulled out something from her belongings "I wish for you to make-"

"Tuulikki, how did you get this, did you steal it from your father?" His eyes grow in anger; he didn't believe what the girl had.

"NO! I didn't steal it; I found it a few weeks ago and only recently found out what it is. I know these are rare to find but I need you to make something for our king." The tiny item the girl had pulled out was worth almost more than ten villages, they where far beyond rare, they where impossible to find, they where a myth.

"Are you sure you want me to make this Tuulikki? Once I start, you can't get it back, I know how valuable these are.

"Yes, our king will need it, without it I fear he will perish against the forces of the dark master. Also we need for them to be ready to tomorrow midday before we leave."

"Ok, as you wish, I hope this is the right choice. You could have traded this for a mansion, and then you and your father could leave happily. Anyway I will start now, if you will excuse me." The man took the item and started upon the little girls order.

* * *

The boy had been asked to bless people homes and them, he welcomed the idea and done as they asked, he saw it did lighten their spirits. He found it funny how the people where older than him still bowed down before him. He had to keep busy around the town for the remainder of the day, but his little friend was right, all of his hellish grieving thoughts vanished during the day. He had to find a way to thank her. And he did, he was wondering around town when he came across a stall vender, she was carving things out of wood, he thought this would be perfect for her. He asked the vender what she thought would be best to get her.

"Oh what would be better than you making it yourself? Knowing it was made by her king, she would adore it." He decided that it was a brilliant idea.

He attempted it several times, failing miserably, but soon he got the hang of it. He made her a little necklace, it was a tree with three figures below it, with the words, '_I promise you'_ below the tree and people. He thought is would be perfect for her. He thanked the vender for her help and bid his farewell.

That night they had been offered a lodge to stay in that they gladly accepted. It was small but peaceful, they both where able to get a goods night sleep. The boy waited until she had drifted off before placing her gift upon her neck. He too soon drifted off to a peaceful nightmare free slumber.

The next day was back to normal, the sun bleeding over the land, the sea sky had little amounts of fish in, and they where both cheerful. The boy for not having nightmares that night and Tuulikki as she loved her gift more than anything, she knew now that her king would keep his promise.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" She kept saying this all morning, the boy knew she loved it and was proud of his handwork, it might have been simple but it was something meaningful.

The day breezed by, they wondered the town having fun meeting the people of the town. When the boy had to do an appearance before the whole town, Tuulikki slipped silently away, to go and get her order.

"Morning Tuulikki, Sleep well?" The tired four legged Terabithian asked upon her approach.

"Morning and yes I did thank you. Have you finished what I asked for?"

"Indeed I have" The man pulled out a case, and showed the girl the contents. "I done everything I could, luckily you provided me with one that was large. I also prepared the order you father asked you to get."

The girl gasped in astonishment, she had never seen such beautiful craftsmanship. "Thank you so much Arkadios." She embraced him in a deep hug "I will repay you soon."

It approached midday, and news travelled quickly in this land, a messenger approached the village bearing news.

"Tiara has been wiped out. A pack of the dark master's minions attacked during the night." Everyone was shocked by the news, half of the warriors in the village left to check the village, the messenger was sent to the next town to inform them, to tell them to prepare for an attack.

"Do you think it was the group we saw the other night my king?" The boy could see the worry in the Girls eyes, but knew that it was more than likely them.

"Ye more than likely it was." He could see her face change, to a sympathetic look, "But their was nothing we could do to stop them, their was far too many for us to have handled, we would have been killed." She seemed to understand it but still thought that they could have done something.

Due to the news they had to stay in the town a little longer, until they knew where the squogres had gone.

"Papa is calling us we need to go, now." Tuulikki seemed to have a connection with her father, the boy asked about it, but she would not say. They quickly explained they had to leave, and that they would be safe. Finally the people let their king and his companion leave. They quickened their pace from the day before to a light run, but they still where going slow due to the fact Tuulikki had a small chest that she refused to let the boy carry for her.

They reached the plains just as night fell, they could see that the girls spell had been dispelled, and now could see a greedy Terabithia stuffing his face sitting around a large flame crackling fire.

"Did you get what I asked for?" he asked upon their approach, mouth still full. Disgusting. "Yes I did papa, and I got something also. And look what the king made me." The Terabithian showed her Father the necklace, her fathers eyes opened fully; you could see he was exhausted, but his moist eyes filled with tears, the boys craftsman ship was incredible, he had perfected his daughters face as well as her fathers and he could see this, the third figure he guessed who it was. All Zephyr could do was tightly embrace the boy.

"Do you mean it? Will you?" Zephyr whispered to the boy between his tears.

"Yes, I promise." The boy replied.

"Thank you, thank you." He looked the boy straight in the face, as an equal not a boy and not a king. "Her name is Tuuli, the dark master holds her at one of his prisons, I am unsure which one, please find her."

"I will try my best; it's the least I can do to repay you." The man chuckled, his tears stopped. "That is if Nature is on your side to day." The man quickly finished his meal before ordering the boy to follow him.

* * *

"Can I give him something first papa?" They had entered the forest and were near a large oak, almost to their destination.

"What do you wan-" he stopped suddenly upon his daughter opening the chest, revealing the contents to the boy for the first time.

"I had Arkadios make it for you." The chest contained a light padded shirt, not metal, but like his normal clothes, but something was combined in to the stitching.

"This shirt has been enchanted by a Tera Stone, they hold magical powers and are extremely rare, it will enhance you abilities when ever you wear it." The boy admired the metallic blue clothing; the stone was a pale blue colour and reflected the light perfectly.

"Arkadios said that the stone I provided was large and he was able to forge a blade also." The little pale green faced, blond haired girl revealed a short blade, it also had a line of the stone running down the midday of it. "This blade will help you defeat any beast the dark master sends upon you or our queen; you will be able to defend your love. The stone will release a burst of energy upon hitting the beast's skin or any creature with evil in its heart." The boys had been reduced to tears in admiration for such beautiful crafts man ship; he tightly embraced the little girl, even though he still found it awkward, He embraced her for a few seconds before parting. He slipped on his new stunning clothes, they fitted perfectly. He thanked them again for their help before they continued their journey.

"Ok we are here my king, please take care my king, be careful what you say, and don't upset Mother Nature." He warned before entering a sacred sanctum, the old trees around stood wild, uncontrolled, uncared for. The ground, enriched with untouched earth, soft grass, the suns rays bleeding down in to the sanctum.

"What is it you seek Zephyr?" A voice asked, with a mighty wind carrying its words, the soft calming voice.

"My Lady, it is not me who seeks your help, but Our King, The King of Terabithia." He replied kneeling at the outer edge of the sanctum.

"So, what is it that the king seeks?" the gentle breeze putting the companion's nerves to rest. The boy wasn't sure what he needed to say. But Zephyr did.

"He comes to ask if you will transport him. Transport him back before a terrible event occurred."

"That is a large request and why should I help? Why does this boy need to be returned?"

The boy now had some words to speak. "Because I can't live another day in this hell, I can't bear the loneliness again. I have loved and had the person closer to my heart than myself taken away. With out her," The boy had started to cry, he was speaking with his heart not his mind. "With out her I embrace the coldest death this world can provide, it is my fault she is dead, I can't live in sorrow any longer. Every second I know it was my fault, my heart aches for her love, my lips wither with out her kiss, my body freezes with out her warmth and comfort. And with out her, I am dying every second, I am incomplete." The boy's tears running freely, he did not care that his company heard him confess his love; he loved his queen and couldn't live without her.

A silence filled the air the breeze slowly declining.

A gust of wind provided the boy with his answer "I hear your plea. I will take you back, however there is a price." The boy didn't care about the price; he would give everything he had to be reunited with his love. "You will need, to love and protect this one, for the rest of your life, even in death. If you fail, you will take both your places in hell, you will be tormented until the end of time if you fail to keep the price. Do you agree to the price?"

"Yes, of course I agree." A strong wind blew, chilling the companions to the bone.

"My king, please takes care, and takes this." Zephyr handed the boy a small amulet. "With this on your person I will be able to talk to you, I may not know you in your timeline but I will still be able to talk to you."

"Take care my king." Tuulikki embraced her king in a hug.

"Be safe Tuulikki and you too Zephyr and thank you, both of you for your help, and also you Nature. Thank you nature For hearing my plea."

The boy got his belongings and was ready to go.

"My king, remembers this. 'The day of her death was also the day of her birth.' Farewell."

A mighty wind blew, the boy's sight fading, his senses gone. The boy gone.

* * *

_ok hope you enjoy this chapter, :) Again thank you for your comments._


	5. To remember

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or any of the characters, they are owned by Katherine Paterson._

**Dazed by sorrow**

**Chapter 5**

The sickening stench filled the thick humid air. His eyes hazy, the slight hint of light burning his eyes, the retched stench making him feel sick. The world was quiet, the slight sound of the boys slow breathing. The boy's eyes gradually adjusting to the darkness, but the stench remained. A sound…

Something hitting the hard earth, his body shattered to the bone, he could not move. His body resisted to raise, his eyes wishing to close. The darkness re-engulfed his world.

Sounds of arguing awoke the boy. He could hear some girl's voices, screaming at one another.

_What's going on now, _He thought, he slowly and painfully got up. His body was sore all over; his head was pounding from the racket, his muscles ached as if he had just done a three hour run. He got out of his bed and left his room. He could now hear what they where arguing about. The TV. He returned to his room shutting the door, trying to block out the sound. The boy felt terrible, not just physically but emotionally.

"Stupid dream, I actually though it was real." The boy collapsed on to his welcoming bed. He though about his dream and how it seemed so real, He though how wonderful it would have been if it was real, if he could be reunited with his friend.

He started to think how his dream began, how he welcomed his death with open arms. The idea was welcoming, to embrace death to be with her.

"I really must like her, if I was willing to die to see her." He whispered to himself.

He pulled the blanket curtain that separated his room from his younger sisters. The more he thought about it the more he realised. He really did love her, and was willing to do anything for her. However as he thought about her, it also brought up his guilt. The more he thought about the fun dark day, and how he went on a selfish trip with his teacher crush, and didn't invite her along.

He could feel his rage bubbling inside, his eyes boiling up. He didn't want to have an outburst at home, so he done something else, something he was good at. He started to draw. The only thing he could do to express how he felt, with out any noise. He got his sketch book and started to draw a variety of pictures, each expressing a different emotion he was feeling.

The boy sat on his comforting bed drawing for ages, he had his emotions under control, he didn't fell angry, didn't feel sorrow, he didn't feel anything. His drawing where a variety of colours and shapes, he just finished his final drawing when he heard his father calling his name; he quickly flipped his notebook to a clean page and quickly started drawing anything he could think of.

_Remember my king; the day of her death was the day of her birth. _A voice in his head whispered. "Huh?"

"Jess, Jess why haven't you done your chores yet?!" His father burst in too his room, his face was furious, his eyes burning the boy, Jess, with their gaze. Jess glanced at his watch seeing it was almost 9; he normally had done his chores before 8.

"Yes the time is nine; now what the hell have you been doing instead of your chores." He glanced down and picked up his sons sketch book. "For GODS SAKE BOY!" He tossed the boys sketchpad across the room. "What is it with you? I would expect that from May Belle, not the only boy in the house. What is it with you? Why don't you ever do something constructive to help the family instead of having you head up in the clouds? GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS BOY!" His father was furious; he had never seen his father lose his temper like this before. The boy sat dazed by his father's actions, he didn't know what to do. He sat dumbly, staring at his father his mouth agape, his eyes empty, and his mind lost.

"Get and do your chores now. I'm heading to work for a bit, let your mother sleep." He gave a sigh, but still it was full of anger, Jess nodded as a reply. His father left the room quickly leaving the boy to collect his sketchbook. He slid the hard back pad in to its box and slid it under his bed.

He quickly got to his chores, and the ones his sisters had managed to weed their way out off. He hated how his sisters could get out of their chores; he always had to do them even if he was incapable of doing them.

He rounded off his chores by sorting out the sprinklers in the greenhouse, and gathering the cloths off the washing line. Upon finishing his growing list of labour, he returned to his room, he had nothing to do, other than to draw again. He decided what else he has got to do; he wiped out his pad from its box and flipped through the pages.

He stopped on one page; it caused a white ghostly look to grasp his face. He could hear his sister calling his name and running up the stairs. His eyes didn't shift when she entered; they remained focused of the one drawing he had sent away.

"Jess, Jess! I called you three times. It's Your Girlfriend." She said as she forced the phone in to his hand.

He raised his hand and placed the phone next to his ear, the voice set a chilling sensation through out his eased body. He body relaxed from the voice, but also tightened upon his hatred for this person. His once crush, now a person he didn't want to be near.

"Jesse? Is that you?" A soft female's voice came down the phone.

"Hello Ms Edmunds."  
"Oh how did you know it was me?" she asked with a little chuckle.

"A… Lucky Guess. Excuse me Ms but what day is it?" He questioned his teacher hopping for the answer.  
"Jess, I know it is a weekend, but I though, as I cant take my nephews, if you would like to go to the national museum." She waited for a reply but only heard a hard crash.

"Jess? Jess are you their?" She could hear his younger sister calling his name.

Jess had dropped the phone and dashed past his sister knocking her over, he could hear her calling after him. He burst out his front door and started racing down the road.

_Screw shoes, it might be true. It might not have been a dream. It wasn't a dream._

Just as he got to the long dirt trail, he saw what he wished to see, and now wanted to see the thing he was dying to see.

Jess's younger sister May Belle, was amazed by the picture that her brother had produced; she flicked through the rest of his sketchbook but couldn't find any others like it. The picture was amazing is all she could think. She left it as it was; the phone had gone to the dial tone she returned to the kitchen.

Jess ran to the door and knocked frantically. He saw Bill quickly open the door, he looked dead tired.

"Morning Jess" the wiry eyed man said looking over the boy, who was barefoot.

"Morning bill" he greeted "Is…" He hesitantly thought over what he would ask "Is Leslie up?" His heart stopped, his lungs collapsed, his blood froze. He awaited the answer, praying he is right.

"No, sorry Jess, she had a late night, she will be up later. Jess you do know what today is, don't you?" The question surprised him; he had just asked Ms Edmunds a few minutes before. His blank expression caused a look of concern wash over his face.

"Jess, not the date or day but there is something special happening today" this made the boy think. Think hard. He tried to remember all the important days around the year. He froze. He knew what today was, a flash of anger glinted in the boy's eyes. He had forgotten that today was his best friends Birthday.

The boy's guilt returned ten fold. It was worse than before. Before it was just a day he didn't invite her on a trip, but now he knew it was a day he forgot that it was his best friend's birthday and he didn't invite her. He felt terrible.

"Jess? So by the look on your face you don't know what today is?"  
"No, I do know what today is…" he shook the thoughts out of his small confused mind "That's why I am here. I wanted to know what I should get Leslie."

The mans face lit up, he was pleased to see the boy did remember and was going to get his daughter something.

"Well Jess what do you think you should get her? I am sure that what ever YOU get her…" he said you louder than the rest. "…she will love no matter what it is."

Jess looked at the lanky man in admiration; he wished his father could be so much like Bill. He wished Bill was his Father.

The boys mind wondered what he should get his friend. He didn't have much money to buy her something…

"Thanks Bill. I will see you later. Bye." He waved farewell and began a light jog back, he knew what he was going to get, but he need to know how he was going to get it.  
_It wasn't a dream. Thank you Zephyr, Tuulikki and thank you Mother Nature._

The boy got home at 10:11am, he quickly went to work, he gathered a few bits and bobs that he would need. He got a few paints, varnish, a knife that he took out of his father's room and his sketch pad. He went out back to behind his house, so know one could see him or disturb him. He set out on a piece of A3 paper he found and began on his attempted gift.

* * *

_ok well not really one of the best chapters_


	6. You

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or any of the characters, they are owned by Katherine Paterson._

**Dazed by sorrow**

**Chapter 6**

The song the wind and leave played soothed Jess's mind. He carefully paid his entire mind to his gifts. He worked silently, not saying a word not thinking about anything other than what was before him. He took in every detail.

The wind stayed constant, never blowing harder or softer, it was as if it froze to aid the boy in producing a magnificent gift. The sound produced by the country side, calming the boy, making sure he didn't lose his temper when he made a mistake. The peace of being alone, no shouting, no questions, and no problems, made him cheerful. It was the best he had felt in the past few weeks.

The pale blue sky, the small white clouds and the open land, all drawn with precision, his hand moved slow and steady, making sure he made no mistakes, everything in proportion. It was the most patience and delicacy he spent on anything. He left the base of the paper white as well as the bottom left hand corners.

_Knock, Knock, knock._ The knocking echoed on the Aaron's door, the sounds of arguing and a crying baby could be heard from within. A women answered the door, with a crying baby in here arms.

"He isn't… Oh hello, sorry I was expecting it to be someone else. Can I help you?" She had a soft friendly, welcoming tone.

"Hello, I'm Miss Edmunds from school, I called early to talk invite Jess to the museum, would he be able to go?" The dark haired music teacher, stood, with her high hells and a long dress.

"Oh of course he can go, that is, if you know where he is. I haven't seen him all morning; my youngest said he ran out of the house just after you called. My guess he is with our neighbour's kid, Leslie. They spend every free second they get with each other."

"I know, I teach both of them. They both are very polite and quite. I only heard Jess talk for the first time ever earlier this week, him and Leslie helped me carry the instruments to class. They are very helpful."

"Well thank you, Jess is always quite, we hardly know when he is here or not and he is always helpful around the house. As for Leslie I have only met her twice and she seemed very nice, Jess spend most of his time now out somewhere with her."

"Yes I have seen them glance at each other during lesson, always sharing a smile, When ever I see them at break or when they go to the bus they are always together, I think it is because of her he has become more involved in class." Mary had a confused look upon her face.

"May I ask by what you mean, more involved?"

"Jess hardly talked in lesson, he kept to himself when ever we sang a song he wouldn't join in, but now he does, he always seems pleasant. Didn't you know he hardly talks at school? It wasn't just in my lesson; I had heard from the other teacher that it was the same in theirs as well."

"Thank you for telling me, it seems this young girl has done more than be a friend to my son."

"Ok, well I best get going. Would it be ok to take him to the museum next weekend?"

"Oh of course it is ok, I will tell him you stopped by when he gets back. Hope to see you again some time. Bye"

"Likewise, I will see you again next weekend and tell Jess I will see him Monday. Bye."

Miss Edmunds waved as she returned to her car and slowly drove off, Mary returned to the hectic house, trying to calm the screaming baby. As Ms Edmunds drove off she decided against stopping at the Burkes to see if Jess was their but she did slow down to see if she could see them. However their was no one out the front of the house, but some one glancing out from their window, behind their curtains that could see the car pass by and the teacher gazing out the window.

* * *

It was 11:47am when Jess finally looked at his watch. He had lost track of time as he drew, he had almost finished. The two separate landscapes, the text he placed at the base of the piece and the person he placed in the lower left hand corner. He was proud of his work. He would have shown it to his parents but after the behaviour he saw from his father earlier, he decided against it.

He quickly added the rest of the text with ease knowing exactly how he wanted it.

_It looks perfect. I just hope she thinks the same._

A soft tapping arose from the Aarons door; May Belle was the closest so she answered. The door opened to welcome a short blond haired, multi coloured arm warmers Leslie. She had a navy blue top with a range of coloured strips, which was similar to the two coloured arm warmers, a light pink and a hot pink.

"Hey May Belle" she warmly welcomed the 9 year old.

"Hi Leslie" She said as she embraced her in a hug. "Are you looking for Jess?" Leslie nodded, "Well he went out, I haven't seen him for ages. I though he would be with you."

"Oh ok, well do you know where he might be, as he isn't with me?" She asked thinking of places he could be.

"Nope. He ran out of the house after Miss Edmunds called. He came back and got some things and ran back out. He could be with her."

"Oh… ok then." She had an unhappy look on her face.

_Why didn't he remember? He must have known what today was._ She could feel her face heating up; she could feel the sensation moving towards her tree bark green eyes.

"Do you want to play...? Leslie?" She didn't reply but instead just turn her back.

"I… will see… you later." She said between gasps for breath, trying to stop her self from bursting. She quickly ran down the front of the Aarons place and down the road. But not towards her house, but the opposite way… towards the fields and forest.

She was confused, _why would Jess go with her today?_ She hated Jess for forgetting her birthday. She wanted to be with her best friend, but couldn't so she wanted to by herself instead.

_The way he looked at me last night, it was the same why he looks at her, I swear he…_ The more she thought about him the more tears passed her heavy blinking eyes. She ran across the open fields down, the hills stumbling every now and again because of her tears filled eyes.

Jess slowly entered his house when he could hear the screams from his elder sisters. He hated it when they made such a racket; he loved the quite, and was peaceful, a brilliant time to draw, a good time to think. He was the outcast of the family. The only boy. His sisters gave him hell, except his younger one May Belle. She was the only member of the family that stayed around him. The fact they shared a room was the main reason why. Jesse's Dad was the worst. He was supposed to be his role modal, the person he could count on to support him on what ever he wanted to do, But when Jess found his talent for art, and not football, his dad spent little time with the boy. He didn't like a son who wasn't like other boys. Boys that liked football, or cars, he didn't like a son who messed with colours, he expected that from his daughters, not his only son.

Jess wanted to please his father, but he also didn't have an interest in normal boy's activities. He loved art, it was something he was good at, he was also good at running but his father detested that also, he found some thing good from it, but said 'A boy that can run is only running away from something' he found it good as it would keep Jess in shape, but also give him an advantage for WHEN he gained an interest to sports. Jess didn't like sports only cross country, it reminded him of the open space around him.

He started to climb the stairs too return all the items he had taken back, when his mother intercepted him.

"Hey honey, where have you been?" she had the baby in her arms, which was now flat out.

"Out back, I was… drawing." he hesitated to informing his mom what he had been doing. She had hardly ever seen his art.

"Oh, what where you drawing? Mind if I have a peek?" she asked stepping closer.

"O…ok" he placed all the items on the stairs and unrolled his work. He didn't know what his mother's reaction would be. To be honest he wanted her to be pleased but he didn't care, as long as his friend liked it, he would be happy.

His mother gazed at the picture, looking it over corner to corner. She almost forgot to breathe as she was ensnarled by the captivity of the picture. Jess's older sisters had stopped arguing and where watching their mother as she stood mouth agape.

Their was a very awkward silence. "I-I am going to give it too Les-Leslie for her birthday. Do you think she will like it?" he ended the silence. His mother's eyes rose staring at her son.

"Jess, from what I know about her she will love it." She wore a heartfelt smile "When is her birthday anyway, maybe I could make her a cake."

"Its today. I almost forgot if Bill hadn't reminded me."

"Bill? Who's he? And that's why we haven't seen you all morning." She made her way to the kitchen, placing the sleeping baby in the highchair.

"He's Leslies dad." He picked up all his items and started to head up the stairs.

"Well ok then, we have to go meet them sometime. Anyway I will get started on a cake see you later Jess."

"Jess, did you see Leslie? She was just looking for you." A quite voice asked as he entered his shared room.

"No, when was she here?" He dumped all his items, except the picture.

"About ten minuets ago. She looked upset when she left. I think she was crying."  
His heart dropped, _why would she be crying? It's her birthday. _He quickly thought over why she would be crying. But couldn't think why.

"She headed down the road, not home. I think she went looking for you." May Belle had stopped playing with her dolls, and was now admiring the artwork Jess had in his hand. "Wow Jess. Is that for Leslie?" He looked down at his hand still thinking.

"Ye, it's her birth…" He stopped. He remembered the last few weeks, he had lost track of time, but also of the day. He remembered what happened today. It was the event he wished never happened. It was about to happen again. He dropped the Artwork on his bed and dashed down the stairs. He breezed past his sisters and their comments. He had to stop it.

He had to… He had to prevent Leslie's Death.


	7. Too late

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or any of the characters, they are owned by Katherine Paterson._

**Dazed by sorrow**

**Chapter 7**

The hard mud path added impact to his feet. He ran. He ran quicker than his legs would go. He raced down the hard dirt track, in too the open fields. The ache in his legs didn't matter; he needed to get to her before she got to the rope.

He kept running, and running, the pain in his legs was unbearable. But he knew a far greater pain. An unimaginable pain, a pain that could cause a child to… Cause a child to kill them self. They couldn't talk about the pain, they couldn't endure it. It was a pain a child couldn't live with.

This Pain was losing someone you love; losing someone they cared more for than themselves, someone that was so important no one could replace the void where they stood in that person, Leaving them incomplete.

The sun beat down past the little clouds, drying the wet earth. The ground was hard and dry, the grass now dry, the hills no longer muddy, enabling Jess to run straight down, but almost running head first in too a tree.

_It can't happen… It can't. I won't let it. I WILL save Leslie._ He kept thinking to himself. He couldn't bear life without her again, especially when he was so close to her, and when he hadn't even seen her yet. He hadn't seen her in weeks, which seemed like years. He only saw her in nightmares, but it was no where near her true beauty.

He ran in too the forest, bouncing off trees as he passed, breathing heavily, his legs aching. With every step the pain shot through his body, not the pain of from his aching muscles, but from the thought that he may be to late. He kept reassuring himself she is ok, and it won't happen again. But he knew, it WOULD be his fault this time, for certain. He could do something to stop it from happening. He had just spent a morning preparing a gift, and he forgot the most important thing that he needed to remember. If he didn't hurry he would have wasted a morning, his final morning with out her.

The slowed his pace, he could see the creek.

_The rope…_ He could see the rope.

The log, the terrifying creek and the rope, he could see them all, each holding a old and new memory. The rope… it…

… It was their, whole.

It raised his spirits for a moment, he made it in time, she was alive, and he could save her. He could finally see her for the first time in weeks. His torment would be over. His hell reincarnated in to his paradise.

His eyes turned to glass, the pain to a welcoming gift, his mind to jelly. His face became stony, no emotions to show. He could see the creek. It wasn't the water that struck him, but… a green cap. A cap that he could recognise by the small coloured strip down on the back, the cap that made him feel uncomfortable and awkward but at the same time comfortable It was the cap he shared his first half hug with his friend, with Leslie.

It floated on the surface of the water; his mind went blank, his heart solid, and his emotions out the window. He wasn't in time, he was too late. It was as if the creek was encased by ice and couldn't move.

_I-I I'm too late… Leslie..._ His mind snapped, his sub conscience showing him what he thought happened, it showed him her lifeless body… the lifeless body of his one true friend.

_It's my fault, I didn't help again._


	8. Why?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or any of the characters, they are owned by Katherine Paterson._

_Warning: Using a bit of bad language. (Only putting in case)_

**Dazed by sorrow**

**Chapter 8**

_Jess's POV_

What have I done? I go to church, I obey by parents. I even put up with the two self-centred creatures that would be my sisters. Why do you take the only one person I can talk to away? Why? WHY THE FUCK? She is the only one I can talk too; she is my only friend… or was. You are punishing me by taking her away; you are making my life an empty one.

I'm not accepted at school, they think I'm weird. Ever since they saw my drawings, I was made an outcast by some pieces of paper, and the fact I live on a farm. I tried to make some friends, but they see me for a farmer boy, a hairy inbred, pig crap shovelling tramp. I gave up. If I no one wanted to be my friend, then so be it. I have endured it, it doesn't disturb me. I have been a loner all my life, even at home. No one at home cares for me, my dad disowns me, he never spends time with me and my mom is too busy with Joycie. My elder sisters that you cursed me with only talk to me when they want to torment me. The only member of my family that pays attention to me is my younger sister, May Belle. She was the only person that spent time with me over the years. She can be annoying at times but I put up with it, most of the time.

Pain had been inevitable, but suffering was optional. I had tried not to suffer from being lonely, after awhile it didn't bother me, but as I got older it started to affect me more. I wanted to get away from the hectic house you gave us, I wanted to be able to talk to others, talk about anything.

That was all before she was thrown in to the mix. Leslie Burke.

When she first came to Lark creek and came in too class I didn't think anything about it. Our eyes met once, just as she sat down, it made me… I don't know, feel awkward. I had never looked in to someone's eyes before, it was strange, and I felt uncomfortable, so I quickly dropped my eyes to my drawing. I thought she would be like the rest. I didn't think she would bother with me, everyone didn't seem friendly towards her but I presumed that was because she was the new kid. I had no opinion of her to start with, until lunch. She took part in our years sprint, it normally was only boys that took part, but she took part even with Scott Hoager telling her it was only for guys. I didn't think she would stand a chance, I thought it was stupid for him to care who took part, just like him. You gave her flying feet. She beat all the boys… she beat me. I felt disgusted; I had practised all summer just to end up getting beaten by a girl. But now, I think I was being stupid, I didn't even say a word to her when she offered her hand to help me up and I ignored her for the rest of the day, I mean I was being stupid and selfish. I shouldn't have been like everyone else; I should have been nice to her.

Even though I gave her the cold shoulder at first, she was always nice to me. She offered me a piece of gum and complimented me on my drawings, no one at school had ever done either of these, and I felt guilty every time I saw her. But no matter how I treated her then, I became best friends with her, she was everything I needed, it didn't matter that she was a girl all that mattered was that she was kind, fun and someone I could talk too. She was like me, she was an outcast from day one, and we slid in with each other like two pieces of a jigsaw. We spent every day together; she came up with the second best thing that I hold close. Terabithia. Her imagination ran free as came up with outrageous things, but it wasn't like girly, it was something, I'm not sure what but she had a tom-boy attitude, I think that's one reason why she was an outcast.

I remember her smile. The smile you gave her. The smile she shared with me in the pouring rain, a smile that made me feel different, but happy. She gave that smile and a shy wave before departing for the last time.

Now, I can't see her, I can't hear her, and I miss her.

You put her here and then took her life away; you ended her life as did you with mine. She was the best thing that has happened to me, and you ended it. I should have invited her to go with me to the museum, then maybe she would still be here, maybe I could still have a friend, maybe I could have the only thing that is important back.

* * *

The cold case that held time still, stayed in place. He stood emotions returning, his anger to god rising, his anger all together rising, the tears coming to his eyes. He wanted to run and dive in, try to rescue her but his legs wouldn't move, they where like iron and to heavy to move, the pain in his legs wasn't their. His body was numb; he couldn't even fell the warmth of the suns rays. He started at the creek and watched the cap; it seemed as if every thing was coming back to life.

The lump in the back of his throat made him keep swallowing, trying to control him self, he closed his eyes to stop tears. His body's motor functions returned, he almost fell forward by the surprise of being able to move.

He could hear him self crying.

_Why? Why di…I'm not crying. But I can hear it._ Jess could hear some crying, but it wasn't him, his eyes where tightly shut, and was breathing deeply attempting to control himself. So he wasn't crying. Then who was?

His heart unfreezing, his face red from the warm summer's blood, his cloths damp also from the summer heat but also from his nerves. He rapidly opened his eyes which darted around looking. First, the creek, second the rope, third the other side of the creek, but nothing.

His eyes darted from one spot to the next. Until… they stopped on the tree just in front of him. They set their gaze to the floor… gazing at a pair of trademark high tops. He knew who they belonged to and was hopping he was day dreaming.

He slowly edged forward; he could see a green jacket and a set of two, two coloured arm warmers which was two shades of pink. He could now see the short stretched out legs of someone; he could see their body shiver with each sob, he was about to walk straight up to them but before he could they stood up…they started muttering between each weep. He could only make out bits of it

"Why am I such an idiot, I thought…" their arms where folded across their chest hands slowly moving up their bare arms, either warming themselves up or comforting them. "How could he forgot what today was?! I'm his best friend and he forgot!!" He could feel the pain from each of the blond's words, he knew how upset they were…and it made him feel guilty.

"And now…he is… with THAT teacher." They seemed to be getting angry but still were weeping. He had enough, he couldn't bear to see them like this, and it pained him to see them in such a state. He slowly paced up behind them… and placed his arms slowly around their waist. He could feel them move instantly as he startled them, but he wrapped his arms tightly. They stopped moving, except for the heart impaling shudder of each tear they shed. They body's pressed tightly together, he could feel her back pressed against his chest, he could feel her hair brush over his face. He could smell the scent of fruits that laced her hair.

His arms stayed where they where, but now her hand was between his own, and the other atop of them, he moved his hand slowly caressing hers. He pressed his head on to her shoulder, his face next to hers.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you… I'm sorry I forgot…I-I'm sorry…" he could feel the lone tears rolling down his creeks, and he could she the lone tears run down from her blue green eyes, which where tightly shut.

"I'm sorry Leslie."

* * *

_Well i have two different copys of this chapter, the good one and bad, but felt this one is better. Hope everyone enjoys and thank you all for your reviews and comments. And Hope all of you continue to write your FanFics. Please RR good and bad_


	9. SNAP

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or any of the characters, they are owned by Katherine Paterson._

**Dazed by sorrow**

**Chapter 9**

The bleeding sun drenched the forest below, letting it feel its warmth. The slow water of the creek swam chaotically by. The two beings stood. Her back pressed against his chest. His arms tightly but sweetly wrapped around her waist. Her tears running freely down her pale reddening face.

Jess didn't feel awkward or strange like normal boys his age would, as they would only just now start getting interested in girls. He felt comfortable, being this close to her, being able to embrace someone he lost. He didn't want to end the embrace, he wanted to be this close to her longer, he wanted to make up for lost time.

On the other end Leslie was stunned by her friends approach to her. He was different. He had never, never embraced her, even if she started it, he would normally just stand stunned. Their places had switched. She didn't know what to do, she loved having Jess hold her, she felt relaxed and safe, but she also still upset from this morning. She still thought he ditched her to spend the day with 'That' teacher; she had a mix of different emotions and thoughts on why Jess was acting like this.

Jess had a flash of an image, more of a vision. He could see two lights entwining and dancing around one another. A pale blue and red light, both intensifying, they where becoming one both coiled around each other.

They stayed as they where for a few minutes which seem like hours to Jess, holding her was the best feeling he had ever had, it suppressed all of his emotions he had for the past few weeks, and he had tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. Finally Leslie spoke; one side of her emotions won, and got to speak out.

"Jess…where were…this morning?" she asked between gasps for air between each set of tears, she had started to stop weeping but had restarted.

"I-I was out-" He got cut off by a flash of angry rage, she ripped out of the embrace, turning and facing Jess so their eyes met. Both could she each others tears, he had hardly any and she had enough to fill the creek. He gazed at her, and she glared at him.

"You were with that stupid teacher weren't you?!"

"No I wasn't, I haven't even seen her this morning."

"Don't lie to me, I saw her Jess, I saw her drive anyway from you house. When I called on your house May Belle… she said you ran out the house… got some things…SHE SAID YOU WHERE WITH HER!!" Her tears were escalating her eyes full of anger.

Jess could see the lights again, _get lost_, he could see them lashing out at each other, and they shot about his eyes engaging each other.

"Piss off" he whispered under his breath, but Leslie heard him.

"W-what did you say?!" She took a step closer to hear him more closely in case he muttered anything else.

"I said I'm not lying, I was-"

"Yes you are, you have a crush on her you would love to spend time with her! You would forget everything if she even smiled at you, you would even forget your best friends birthday!!" Her tears where rapidly running uncontrollably, it was causing a massive pain in him, he had never seen her like this and it was cutting him to pieces.

"Yes I would love to spend time with her…" Leslie was about to start again. "…But…" he knew this was true and hoped she did. "…I Love AND enjoy the time WE spend together, far more than with Ms Edmunds."

This caused a flicker of joy flick through her eyes, she stood mouth agape, she couldn't think of what to say, so Jess continued.

"You're my best friend…" He was slowly stepping closer. "…You know me better than anyone, so you will know if I'm lying, so look." He was right in front of her eye to eye, faces centimetres apart. "Look here." He pointed towards his eyes. "Look carefully, and say I am lying."

They stood in silence; eyes glued together, tears running down both their cheeks.

_He's telling the truth he isn't lying. Then why do I want to slap him?_

_Please, please see that I'm telling the truth._

Jess stood and watched her turn away and run towards the rope, he let his tears out, letting the warm moisture run down his face. _She doesn't believe me._

* * *

He watched as her tear covered face turned away and ran towards the rope, she wanted to get away. Get away from everything. Confusion, anger, guilt, depressed and hopeless, these where what she knew she felt. She didn't know why she felt this way, he told her the truth but her anger didn't fade as guilt entered the mix.

She wanted to be alone, she wanted to think. She ran to the enchanted rope, tears blinding her sight, not looking to see if he followed her.

Jess watched, pain stricken, as she grabbed the rope.  
_MOVE! THE ROPE IS GOING TO SNAP!_

His mind was screaming at him to move, ordering him. But his body didn't reply. But his eyes did.

They darted around, looking for any sign of danger, he scanned the creek… There was a jagged rock which hadn't been smoothed out by the current. This made him move. He collapsed forward suddenly, face first in too the short soft grass, he shot up to his feet, pushing forward, getting closer to Leslie.

She mounted the rope, stood on the log; she waited for a few seconds so she could wipe the painful tears from her emerald eyes. She pushed had off the log going forward… it was if time sped up, the quick speed reaching the middle of the creek… getting ready to jump to the other side, then a recognisable 'Beep!' followed by a spine shattering 'SNAP!'… It happened fast, entering the slow descent, her eyes snapping open with the snap seeing both worlds falling above her. She didn't even have enough time to open her mouth… before she hit a hard surface…which followed by a sickening cracking sound… She closed her eyes, she didn't want to see anything else…there was one thing see would of wanted to see… her only friend's face.

A sharp pain shot through her body, causing a gust of water to fill her mouth instead of the sound of a painful scream exiting.

* * *

_sorry for the short chapters, i will be making them longer. And Thank you everyone who has took time to read this, and also thank you to everyone who has left a review. A major thank you to _

_G-Matt and dervishgirl, two of the main reasons i update as often as i can. Thank You_


	10. What Happend?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or any of the characters, they are owned by Katherine Paterson._

**Dazed by sorrow**

**Chapter 10**

The freezing water rushed in to the open space, forcing the air to bubble out, and the sound to gurgle away. The pain rattled her body as she sank just below the caving surface.

The pain lasted seconds, before panic took over. She tried to force her way to the surface, but she was stuck on something. Holding her down, the murky water set a flame with another colour. A distinct colour which eased in more panic, her one free hand grasped the object holding her, trying to pry it off her. Her legs kicking franticly, banging them off every object near… her eyes started to sting from the mix of mud, water…and blood. She kept lashing out, trying to get to the surface, but no success. The water encased her drowning struggle, slowing the flutter of her battered legs, slipping further down the tightening throat, forcing its way to her small delicate lungs.

_What happened? Why am I in the creek?_ These where the first thoughts before her panic sunk in, now most where desperate thoughts of getting to the surface.

_Jess… please help me._ She was running out of air… the freezing water filling her up slowly as it poured in to her lungs.

Suddenly she started raising… the object holding her still attached… both where rising to the surface. Bursting through the wet surface, gasping and sputtering, she drifted to the bank, grasping the grass. She tried pulling herself out but the pain surging through her body caused her to stay half in half out of the water.

The object had gone, nothing was on her except bruises and cuts, and her soaked clothes. She rested her head on the soft grass, letting the sun beat her with its warm rays. She lay their a few minutes… no sound except from the running water and the chilling summer breeze. The feeling of going to sleep crept in, relaxing all muscles in her body, easing the pain.

She felt something grab the upper part of her arms and pull her out of the water. Her eyes where hazy, but she could see it was Jess…It caused her anger to rise. _Why didn't he get me out before?_

The expression on her face became hard and stony, her eyes glaring at him but still hazy. Jess pulled her out and laid her on the soft earth, and sitting back for a few seconds before he talked.

"Leslie? Are you ok?" There was something different about his voice… worry and concern was present but something else… something she couldn't put a finger on.

"No…My…Arm…I think it is broken" she winced with a slight hint of anger. He leaned forward, he could see that she was right, her arm was broken, and he glanced at her legs seeing only a few small cuts, nothing that would leave a scar.

"Err ye I-it is."

"Why…didn't you help me?" She asked as she sat up wincing at the pain. Only when she sat up she noticed… her eyes where locked on the creek…a rock just above the surface…it had a thick red colour on it, her eyes didn't need to be back to normal to see. She tilted her head so she could she Jess. Her eyes widened and she gasped. He had a short slave top, it had a massive tear down the right side…showing his flesh…he had a gash along where his top was ripped.

"Oh Jess… are you… alright?" she had a serious concerned tone.

He didn't care about the pain; he was far more relieved that she was ok, well except for the arm. He had dived and just grabbed her and took the impact where her head would of hit. He had broken a rib or two and cut his side open, but the pain was far better than the pain to see her die.

"Ye…I should be ok" he got up slowly, letting the blood drizzle down the side of his trousers. "We best get back… so Bill can check your arm." He offered his hand to her; like she did on her first day at school, but unlike him…she took it. He helped her up, then both stumbled their way back though the wood and over the open fields, Jess leaving a thin trail of blood on the grass, and Leslie grasping her arm, the pain had receded but was still present. Her anger had vanished with a glance, she was now grateful… he had took a blow to himself to stop serious injury to her… she felt slightly guilty for thinking he didn't help. He dived in after her, and ended up getting a far worse injury than her.

Their injuries slowed them down, as well as their water filled cloths. They reached the dirt track and started a slight jog, Jess had taken his top off and had pressed it against the wound, Leslie had her arm pressed against her side with her other arm draped across holding it gently against her making sure it didn't bounce around.

"JESS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHERE YOU TOP?" A voice bellowed as they just got to the front of the Aarons drive, it was his dad. His face was plastered with anger, Jess hadn't a clue what for, it couldn't be for him not having his top on, his dad isn't that mean. As soon as his dad could see his right side his face gave a slight hint of worry.

"MARY, CAN AN ABULANCE!" he shouted as he ran to the pair. "WHAT HAPPENED?" he quickly asked as he pulled his sons hand away from his side, letting loose the flow of the thick red liquid. Jack shook his head in disappointment. He quickly placed Jess's hand back against the wound. He then quickly checked Leslie and was slightly rough causing her to gasp at the sudden return of the pain.

"Careful dad, her arms broke." He informed his father.

"I can see that, now what happened?" They hadn't though of what they where going to say, they differently didn't want to say Jess got hurt because of Leslie to Jack, he would go mad. Leslie was about to make up a story, it would be far better than what Jess could come up with, but Mary came out with a small first aid kit and was shocked to see the pair. She was far more concerned than his father,

_Must be her mothering instinct _Jess thought.

She whisked the pair in too the house ordering the other girls of the family to their rooms, the first time ever, causing shock between all of them, but as soon as they saw blood of their fathers hands they went with out another word.

Mary quickly sat both down telling, no ordering her husband to go get the Burkes. He had never met them before so he wasn't eager to go but done as he told like a scolded child. Mary quickly wiped her son out of his wet cloths, making a very embarrassing moment for him as he sat in on the seat with nothing but his fading red boxers. It was only when Mary started to clean the wound did the real pain set in, she moved her hands quickly with a disinfectant, making sure it wouldn't become infected. Jess had become fairly pale and was starting to feel tired, but was still alert due to his mother's hand pressing against his side.

They waited for ten minuets before Leslie parents arrived; both with a worried look, Judy quickly throw a dry towel over her daughter, checking if she was ok. A few minuets later they could see the ambulance pull up out side. They quickly got in to the house; one went to each of them.

"Ok how do you feel? Tired, weak, nauseated?" He looked over the cut and shook his head.  
"All three." He whispered, he was drained of energy and would have quietly gone to sleep, if not for the pain.

"Ok this one got a broken arm and a few scratches but she will be ok. Just need to put a cast on it." The paramedic that was treating Leslie said to the other.

"Ok well this one has lost a lot of blood, and has a four to five inch cut along his right side; also he has a broken rib from the look of it…" He could see the worrying eyes of all three of the women in the room, including Leslie "But he should be ok after we patch him up. Ok you ok to walk?" Jess slowly got up with Mary's hands steadying him up. They slowly advanced to the ambulance. But as soon as they where in thing didn't go so slow. They rapidly raced to the hospital.

* * *

It was 4:17pm when they had finished patching them both up. Leslie had a cast over her arm and a few plasters on her legs but apart from that she was all good and dandy…that was how she felt physically, emotionally…she felt guilty right from when they described the injury Jess had gained from their incident. She felt that it was her fault for being angry with him for no reason.

"You ok sweetie?" A soft voice asked from the door. She could feel tears boiling up in her eyes.

"No…" was all she could say before letting a few lone tears down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong? Today's supposed to be a happy day remember."

"It's my fault…that Jess got hurt." Judy leaned forward and kissed her daughters forehead but let her continue.

"If I believed him… then nether one of us would be here. He…Jumped in and got hurt…saving me." The further she went the more tears let loose, Bill was stood outside listening, but didn't want to intrude on their 'girl' time.

"Well, do you think it would be better to get hurt or loose the one you love? Which one do you think is worse?"

"Do you…think he does?"

"Of course I do, he spends every waking moment with you after all, and he even came round this morning to ask what to get you for your birthday." These words caused her to freeze. It had started to fill her with happiness but at the end… he did remember, and now she knew she had acted stupidly.

Bill left at that point, he went to go see how Jess was doing. When he got to his room he didn't go in…he listened to his parents talking Jess must have been asleep.

"Jack, she has helped him so much more than we know."

"Yes but it is keeping the boy from his duty to his family… I mean she is the one that caused this incident."

"How do you know that? He could of fell and she could have saved him."

"As its 'him' that does seem likely, if he acted like normal boys he would have came back with a few cuts and bruises nothing more. But still I stand by my decision."

"You're going to make his life horrible." He could hear the tears in her voice.

"So what? He needs to get his head out of the clouds and forget about that stupid little-"

"SHUT UP! AND GET OUT!" A voice shouted at the pair…it was Jess.

"Don't you dare…"

"Or what, you already plan on not letting me see Leslie. Is their anything worse than that?! To me, no, that is the worst thing you can do." Bill was proud of the boy, he was standing up for what he wanted, but also he was saying Leslie was of great importance to him.

Both parents where shocked by their sons outburst, he glared at his father before turning away from them, not saying another word, Jack started to say something but Bill quickly entered.

"Is everything ok? I could hear Jess." He made it so they though he did, to make sure they didn't think he was nosy.

"Oh Bill, isn't it? Hi no everything is fine." Jess rolled over to say something but Bill spoke first.

"Okay then, well while I'm here I'd like to say…" He turned so he was facing Jess directly. "…Thank you Jess, for pulling Leslie out after she slipped in. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said with a slight smile.

"Excuses us a moment will you." Mary said as she grabbed her husbands arm and dragged him out the room. Bill could guess she was going to rub the fact that she was right in his face.

"So, why done your parents want you to see Leslie anymore?" Bill whispered as he stepped closer. Jess had an embarrassed look on his face, as Bill had heard them talking.

"I think it is because my dad doesn't like the fact I sometimes forget my chores and he doesn't like the fact I spend… most of my time with a girl. He thinks I should be with other guys." Bill gave a heartfelt laugh.

"Well I know your dad doesn't have a clue about Leslie." They both shared a laugh, "Anyway I don't think even if your dad forbid you to see her, I am sure both of you would still be around each other. I don't think anything can keep you too apart." Jess just smiled at him. _Your right, nothing would keep me from her for long._

"Ok then, Jesse Aarons? How are you feeling? Any effects from the morphine?" A doctor bombarded him with questions as he entered.

Jess had had to have a blood transfusion due to the large amount he had already lost; he had started to regain his colour but still was tired. They had also put padding around his side, after they had made sure no internal bleeding was present, luckily he was all good; they hadn't penetrated any organs, so he didn't need extensive surgery.

"Well it's good to see your ok, now you can go out of her later tonight or you can go tomorrow. Its up to you are your parents, so you can tell me later." He left the room giving the family to talk; Bill felt he should go see Leslie, by see he meant talk about what he heard.

Jack had a stone mask over his face again, no signs of emotion. His mom was calm had had a peaceful look on her face. It was a quick conversation, Mary wanted him to stay, Jack didn't care, and Jess wanted to go home. Easy choice isn't it? But it ended with him going home later that night, after he was told what he could and couldn't do. Which annoyed him with some of the things, he wasn't allowed to run for the next few days, a week or two, but is also annoyed his dad as Jess wasn't allowed to do some of the chores that he had set for him, so more work for his sisters and dad.

It Was 8:24pm when they returned home, the Aarons car silent, the Burks well they had lots to talk about, mainly in what she and Jess had got up to, and what they normally do. They knew they went for runs, but they didn't know everything they got up too, so Leslie didn't want to talk about what had happened that afternoon, but both parents knew she didn't slip in. She was quick, not clumsy.

The day hadn't gone as planned, Leslie had wanted Jess to come around for her birthday but well, you could guess. The day had gone down hill at several stages, but had been perked up at one. When both parents comforted her and reassured her that Jess didn't hate her. She put on a happy face until she got to her room; she wasn't allowed to use the shower, so she put the tub on.

The steamy hot room was relaxing; she lay down keeping her one arm out of the water. She let the hot water clean her body of the cold muddy water remains, even though she was bone dry.

She though about how she wanted the day to go…and how it went.

_Why was I so mad at Jess? He did remember, and he even was their to come in after me at the creek, he must have been that heavy thing on me. I didn't even say sorry, or thank you._

She let her self think deeply, her mind wondered a bit but for the better is got of the subject of the day. Her imagination running wild, letting her be happy before she slowly drifted off.

Over at the Aarons it wasn't that different, except Jess was sent to his room and all he could do was obey. He entered his room swiftly, avoiding all his sisters; he saw his previous occupation on his bed, the gift. He picked it up and looked over it, he was proud of it. He slipped it under his bed carefully, as well as the other bits and bobs that where sat their. He too lay their, for a time before his aching body relaxed and he fell asleep.

"Good work, my boy, that is… but one trial you have passed, but the others shall be far more dreadful…"

Leslie had been moved out of the tub and in too her bed, Jess had been left alone and was sleeping far more than a log would. The cool night's breeze kept both of them sound asleep, they got neither to hot or to cold, they lay in peaceful slumbers…and for the first night in many the boy slept with out a nightmare but…instead a far more enjoyable one, and for the captive the torment had come to an end nothing left to remember about the experience, not a clue it happened, and too did share in a delightful dream, and was no longer at war with her heart, she knew, one hundred percent, how she felt for the boy…her friend…he saviour.

* * *

_Leslie POV_

_I'm different I know that, but not by much, am I? I mean everyone is different from each other, but I mean like the way they act. Girls like pink, and dolls, and boys like cars, and gory things. I don't like pink that much and well I grown out of dolls, I don't like wearing dresses or skirts. I don't feel comfortable in them. I don't mind wearing them every now and then but I couldn't live with wearing them everyday. I like wearing a few layers, and I love to wear multiple colours, one main reason I wear my arm warmers._

_I looked forward to school, I though it would be fun and a good place to express myself. The first few days went ok I had a few friends; they mainly talked about their dolls and other little things. I had a few things I could talk about, but hardly contributed to the conversation._

_At home I spent lots of time with Bill, I loved to do things with him, we played around the house when I was really little, but when I got older I went with him on morning runs, I would read his books and write something similar. I spent time with Judy too. We used to do girly things, try on cloths, we did a bit of cooking, that was one thing I loved doing, baking. I loved the smell of the different things we could use, the different tastes they came out with once they had finished being cooked._

I also did gymnastics, which was fun. I had to give it up though when we had to move, and well I don't think there are any classes here. I loved performing for gymnastics, it was the first time I wanted to fly, the first time I wished I could.

_My parents new I had a wild imagination. They knew from when I was about six, I ran around the house and garden imagining it was a beautiful garden. It was only when I started talking to imaginary things did my parents think it was strange._

_When the years passed, I started to get left out, because of the wild unrealistic stories I told, and also how I would entertain myself by the imaginary worlds. But they became boring, not having anyone to share it with. All of the people I could call my friends left me, and no one would even attempt to be my friend, because everyone else would bully them, and laugh at them. That's when they started to bully me, they called me names, left me out of activates, and I even had to sit on my own in class. I had no one at school._

_It was worse when my parents both where writing their books, they could hardly spend any time with me, so I used to sit in my room, sometimes writing little stories, but most the time…most the time crying._

_It was the worst time of my life. I never let it show, that the bullies upset me, I never let them see me down at school, and I made sure they never saw me out side of school. I wanted it to end, I was being tormented everyday. I was lonely, upset, and I just wanted it to stop._

_My parents caught on that something was wrong, before I did something stupid. I think that's why we moved, they said it was to get in to a better environment, to help them write. I didn't care at all to be honest. I only though, 'more people to bully me'._

_When we first got their, it was still on our, summer brake, so I had some time to organise my room, and help unpack. But I started to look forward to going to school. It wasn't like the normal big cities I had lived in, so I though it would be different._

_The first day I didn't use the school bus, Bill and Judy took me, they wanted to meet the headmaster. The school wasn't as big as my previous school; it was easier to get around in. I was led to my first classroom, I was nervous, and when we entered, they all stared. The principle introduced me, I smiled at the class but no one returned it, I had to sit at the front, on the teacher's desk, which was even worse. Because they would all look at the front always. I went to sit down but I accidently tipped everything in my bag out, I could hear people laughing. Not a good first impression._

_I sat down quickly, and skimmed the class; my eyes got caught on someone else's…a boy's, Jess's. We looked at each other for a few seconds before his eyes went back to his paper. I now know it was because he felt uneasy. But at the time I thought that it was because he though I was weird._

_At lunch I had my first encounter with one of the main school bullies, Janice. She made people pay to use the restroom. She called me a freak and bean pole, I could tell she wouldn't be nice. I wondered around a bit till I saw that people where racing on the far side of the field._

_I got over their and I didn't even think, I just joined in at the end. Their was a protest from Scott Hoager, but the boy I had connected with made him just race._

_I WON! I WON! The first day and I kicked a handful of boy's butts at a race, and they thought they wouldn't get beat by a girl. I was so happy, and out of breath. Scott and Jess where the main competition, but I beat them. I'm not someone who rubs things in other peoples faces, I offered to help Jess up, but he looked at me dumb folded and stood, and walked off. It annoyed me, but t least I had tried._

_When i got off the bus I found out that, Jess was our neighbour, this made me slightly happy, as where we lived it was surrounded by open fields, so it was good to know someone in my age group lived close. I talked to his little sister, May Belle, she seemed far friendlier than Jess._

_Over the next few days I had a few encounters with him. Once in music, he was staring at our teacher like my dad sometimes stares at mom, so I said 'Take a picture it last longer' slightly mockingly, he didn't expect that. Two other times where when his sketch pad fell out of his bag, he was really good at art, I gave him a compliment, but I don't think he knew what to say back, the other time was on the bus the night before I gave him a compliment, I gave him a piece of gum. Three times that I had fun with him, when he wasn't my friend._

_There are a few other little things, but there are two main ones I was extremely happy about._

_I had to read my English essay, everyone else found it boring, but he started at me as I read it, he sat just staring, so I kept my eyes on his too, still reading, I hardly had to look at the paper, I knew what it said of by heart. That was the first time I felt something different about him… he was different. I had gathered he was an outcast too by how some off the other kids bullied him. But on the bus, he did something that shocked me, he dragged me from the back seat on the bus… it was Janice's seat, so he pulled me out of danger. I wouldn't have cared if I had been beaten up by her…at least I would of felt something, the other girls in my class had just laughed at me because we don't own a TV, I felt like… I don't know._

_But Jess pulling me out of that seat, it started our friendship, it started…Terabithia._

_It was the happiest I had been in years, having a friend that I could play with, Dad didn't care that it was a boy, he only cared that I was happy and becoming my old lively self again. We spent as much time together as we could, and every day I would have a feeling that was growing off every moment…I didn't understand it, but I guess… it was love, Or at least a crush._

_It was the first time I had ever felt that way; I had never had any feeling for boys, but know I started to gain some. It was a crush at first, but when he gave me PT, I knew it. I knew I loved Jess, I loved my best friend. I told my dad that night, he found it amusing, but he stopped laughing after a bit, but he must have known I meant it. I told Bill because I didn't want to have a girly chat with Judy, a chat about boys and all that._

_But that was the first night; the first night I knew I loved Jess Aarons._

* * *

_ok hope everyone likes, please tell me what you think, and where/if i can improve by. Thank you for reviews and reading._


	11. You need this more: part 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or any of the characters, they are owned by Katherine Paterson._

**Dazed by sorrow**

**Chapter 11**

The new day couldn't have come any quicker, far too quick. Jess was aching, and was far to tired to get up, but the screeching racket wouldn't let him drift back to sleep.

He lay in his messy bed looking at the ceiling, he lay flat on his back, it was too much for him to get out of bed.

"Jess, what happened yesterday? Daddy had blood on his hands." May Belle had came and stood at the top of his bed. His parents hadn't told the girls what had happened, they just said their was an accident to the older two but didn't tell May Belle.

"Nothing… dad must have cut his hand."

"Don't lie Jess. I saw the ambulance; daddy wouldn't have gone to the doctors for a cut hand. And anyway daddy's hands are not in bandages. So what happened?" She said, almost hitting him on the chest.

"Hey careful where you swing those things, Ok me and Leslie fell in to the creek. She has a broken arm and I…" He lifted his shirt, causing a reaction of May Belle to look away but looked back. "…Got this."

May Belle could see the padding he had on his right side, she gasped and told him, no ordered him to tell her how it happened. Jess was carful on the details and stuck to Mr Burke's story. They slipped in.

He quickly went over it, but had enough of the interrogation. So he finally got up, and tiredly walked down the stairs. He went on auto pilot, which was automatically to do his chores. He got started doing the usual, easy jobs first then work his way up to the hard ones then back to the ones he forgot to do.

He just got to cut some timber when his dad came out.

"JESS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" his father snatched the axe of him in the middle of a swing.

"D-dad I- though- thought you wan-wanted me to- do my chores." He stammered he was doing what his dad always told him to do.

"DIDN'T YOU PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT THE DOCTOR SAID!? You can't do these types of chores anymore. Do you want me to waste more fuel taking you back to hospital again? Is that it? Want us to waste more money on you? INSTEAD OF COSTING US MONEY WHY DON'T YOU MAKE SOME?"

This was by far the worst Jess had ever seen his dad, he could see May Belle looking out of the window but he didn't look back at her. He didn't know what to say, he was a waste of money in his dads eyes… one thing came to mind, one thing he could say, he didn't think if it was right or wrong he just said it.

"Well…maybe you should have let me die yesterday." He whispered, no signs on emotion on his face, no feeling in his words, they where empty. Jack hadn't expected the boy to say anything, and was stunned by his comment.

"Then again, have I ever been alive to you? Am I just something you waste your money on…?" His dad stood glaring at him.

"I already no the answerer, and its yes, that's all I am, a money costing object that you hate and use." With this Jess silently walked away from his father.

"So what happened with you and your Girlfriend yesterday? She found out your cheating on you and you had a fight?" followed by a fit of laughter was the first thing he heard as he entered the house.

"If Leslie was my Girlfriend, I wouldn't cheat on her like you whore's do on you boyfriends" He silently said, causing shock. Normally he would get mad and storm off but instead, the tone he said it made them regret it. He carried on walking, they where about to apologise when Jack came in.

"If the boy wants to waste his time, then let him don't let him waste yours too."

Jess sat in his room, doing nothing, saying nothing and thinking nothing. Him Mom entered an hour later and asked if he wanted to go with them to the Burkes to properly meet them.

"No, I will waste my time another way. I will go round later." He muttered in the same tone as before, his mother was now worried. She didn't think he would skip a chance to see Leslie. She entered the silent kitchen, with three sets of highly confused eyes.

"Oh, what's going on?" She asked the three girls.

"You're asking us? Dad was shouting at Jess before, that's all we know, what's wrong with Jess?" Brenda asked, showing concern for her younger brother.

"Ye tell us what happened yesterday? Why did you go to the hospital?" Ellie Asked, being serious and no tormenting comments from the two shocked Mary.

"Yesterday an accident happened, Jess has cut his chest open, and Leslie has broken her arm and that is all we know. We don't know how. Bill, Leslie's dad says Jess pulled Leslie out after she slipped in. We will find more out later."

"Oh…ok but what's wrong with him today? Is it what dad…?" Jack walked in looking for them, as they where all going.

"So the boy isn't coming? Or is he taking forever to get ready?" he asked as he filled a glass up with the cool water.

"No…he's not coming. Can I have a word… outside?" She told her husband and they left to go outside.

"What did you say to Jess today? The girls say he is acting strange today."

Jack quickly ran over what had happened, but stooped before saying the last few words Jess had said. When she heard them she shook her head, in shock and disappointment.

"You need to talk to him. You need to tell him that isn't true."

"When the boy learns to help around here and does what he's told, and he isn't just wasting our money is when I will tell him." Mary gazed at her husband's hard face, not showing sympathy, rage, nothing. He had no readable expression on his face.

The discussion was quickly put under the carpet, and the family left to go meet the Burkes properly.

* * *

Jess sat in his room for most of the morning; he watched his family wander down the road towards the Burkes; he started to think he should have gone with them. At least he could have seen Leslie, the one person that would lighten up his day.

He started to think about all that his father had said, that he was a waste of money. He thought, thought and thought some more, all the time doing so, he had something clutched to his chest, something he took from his fathers room. He got an idea stuck in his head…but wasn't sure if he should do, but he needed to do something. So he set him self to work.

The Burks hadn't prepared for visitors, and where surprised when they saw the Aarons walking up their drive. Bill quickly told Judy and Leslie who both rushed to throw on some appropriate cloths instead of greeting them in their night gowns.

Bill welcomed them in, greeting the Aarons he hadn't met yet. Judy soon joined him, but Leslie already had seen them all, and was too disappointed to greet them anyway. She couldn't see Jess, and asked May Belle where he was, but Jack said where he was first. "He's wasting his time at our house."

Mary quickly gave Judy a cake that she made the day before, a birthday cake for Leslie. Leslie had to entertain May Belle and Joycie. The parents went in too the kitchen to talk leaving the two eldest Aarons to find something to do, which ended up with them watching the younger ones play.

"Sorry we hadn't come round and greeted you sooner, been slightly chaotic." Mary stated with.

"Oh its no problem, we knew you would come round sooner or later, especially when your son is attached to our daughter by the hip." Judy said with a heartfelt chuckle

"It's nice to finally meet both of you" Bill said shaking their hands.

"So how are you settling in?" Jack asked, leading to a conversation about the area. They both liked the open space; it was different from the city. It had given Judy a lot of ideas for her books. Plus they both said it had helped Leslie far more than it had helped them.

They explained that she hadn't had luck making friends at her old school because of her imagination, Jack almost said something but Mary shown him a glance that made him keep his loud mouth shut.

The morning went quickly for all of them, the parents chatting, the younger ones playing, the only two that it seemed to drag on for was Ellie and Brenda, who where extremely bored all morning with out their TV, they had asked if they could go home but where told no. It was nearing 2pm and Leslie hadn't seen Jess all day, so she politely asked if she could go to the Aarons to find him. They all thought it was ok, so she set right off, putting on her green jacket with help from Judy, then her trainers. She started with a little jog till she was out of sight then slowed down to a walk.

During the walk down the dusty road, she started to wonder why he didn't come round with the rest of his family; she guessed something had happened that morning, mainly from the way his father had said he was wasting his time, which gave a huge clue. She neared the Aarons place and knocked softly on the door. No answer. She knocked harder, again no answer. She knocked a few more times but started to get frustrated, so instead she pushed the door open lightly and started calling him.

She entered the lonely house, and looked around, still calling Jess. She looked downstairs before heading up stairs; she wandered in to the elder Aarons room first, which was typically a mess, _they have loads of chores and their rooms a mess? Weird _she thought as she exited the room. She entered Jess's room but didn't think it was his, till she saw the picture on the far wall, but Jess wasn't their.

She searched the house, desperately looking for him, but he wasn't in the house, she had been darting room to room, she checked the greenhouse last. She stood looking over the fields seeing nothing. _Where is he? He can't be their, the rope broke._

The path to their kingdom was a smooth jog for her, but the light peaceful jog was for nothing, as nothing was their. She slowly downheartedly walked back home, confused, she couldn't find him anywhere and it was making her worried.

It was nearing 3pm when she got back to the Burkes house.

"Jess isn't at his house. I couldn't find him anywhere." She said when her parents asked where he was. The younger Aarons shared a look, as their eyes burned their parents.

"Well we best go find him, don't want him hurting himself again" Jack said picking up his coat.

"Jack…can I ask you something before you go?" Bill piped up, getting his attention. "Is everything ok…at home with Jess?"

The sound of May Belle and Joycie playing was the only happy sound that could be heard, the tension in the kitchen built up as Jack stared at Bill. All eyes focused on both of them.

"What does it matter to you?" Jack uttered back after the abrupt silence.

"Well, it doesn't really concern me, but I was just wondering, as when ever I see him, he avoids conversation about life at home." Bill shot back

"Well, everything is fine at home…as Mary said when we got here it's a bit hectic at the moment. But yes everything is fine at home, and if he doesn't want to talk about home then let him." He replied.

"O…k then, well do you want us to help look for Jess?" Jack just shook his head before he opened their door and left. The other Aarons followed but not before saying bye and thank you.

"I'm sure Jess is ok." Judy said to Leslie after the Aarons had disappeared down the road. Leslie went up stairs to find something to do; she ended up looking out her window, watching the clouds float effortlessly by.

"Bill, why did you ask if everything was fine at home?" Judy asked as she put the cups in the sink.

"Because yesterday at the hospital, Jess shouted at both of them…" Judy looked at her husband with a questioning expression written on her face. "Because Jack wanted Jess to spend less time with Leslie and more time at home. Jack doesn't like the fact that his only son is spending most of his time with a girl." Judy burst in too laughter when she heard this. A smile grew on Bill face as he knew why she was laughing.

"Yes I know she acts a lot like a boy, more out going should I say, but still, Leslie has told me that both of them are outcasts, and that they don't have any other friends really. So I was thinking does Jack know that? Or doesn't Jess talk to him about it."

The conversation changed to other things quickly, but both still wondered what exactly happens at the Aarons place and how tightly knit their family was.

The Aarons returned to their empty house, to leave the elder and younger Aarons at home, so Jack and Mary could go look for their son, Jack was annoyed that they had to go looking for him but knew they would have to in case he did hurt himself again. They drove in too town, checked parks, the school but couldn't find him. They returned home at 5pm. Both where tired, so Jack sat in the living room and fell asleep, but Mary wasn't as lucky, she had to prepare dinner.

* * *

It was nearing 7:30 when Leslie saw Jess, solemnly walking up the tarmac road and turning on too the dirt track, it lifted her spirits to see him. She quickly threw on her jacket and dashed out the house before either one of her parents could ask where she was going.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" She asked as she pulled up beside him, playfully poking him on the arm.

"Oh, Hi, no where I just went for a walk."

"No you didn't." she teased him "I came to get you earlier but you weren't there. By the way nice drawings, I didn't know May Belle owned your room. She's got you packed in the small corner." She laughed as his face turned a darker shade of red.

"You actually went in the house?"

"Ye, so where were you?" she asked again

"Just in to town, I had an idea; it might make my dad pleased with me for once." He said, sharing a slight smile with her.

_God, that's the best sight I have seen all day._

"Ahh ok, what was your idea? Or is it a secret?"

"Well you will see soon enough." He said before he playfully poked her, starting a slight poking war.

They got to the Aarons door; Leslie went in with Jess as he wanted to give her her present. As soon as he got in his dad got up from his chair, and headed straight to him. They both could see the fury on his face. Leslie looked slightly frightened, but Jess was as cool as a cucumber.

"Where the hell have you been boy? I had to waste my time looking for you, didn't what I said earlier get though to you."

Jess grabbed his father's hand, and pulled it up in front of him, he slid his other hand in to his pocket, and pulled something out. He slapped it in to his fathers hand, and whispered

"You need that more than I do."

* * *

_ok hope you enjoy, i will be posting one more Chapter before i stop for a month, i got my GCSE's this month and next. I will try to update where i can. Thank you for Reviews and viewing. _

_Good Days all_


	12. You need this more: part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or any of the characters, they are owned by Katherine Paterson._

**Dazed by sorrow**

**Chapter 12**

Leslie gazed at her fiend in awe, she boar a gleeful smile at her friends actions. Mr Aarons looked directly at the boy, confused by his actions. But he stopped looking at his son, and glanced to his hand. What he saw in his hand surprised him far more.

The other Aarons had their eyes fixed upon them, unable to see what Jess had given his dad, so they could only guess. Jess gently grabbed Leslies hand and pulled her past his dad, sisters and his mom and took her up to his room.

"So that's what you had been doing all day?" She asked after the door was shut, He nodded as he walked past her. "Where did you get it?"

"I-I sold some things." Before she could ask what he pulled something else from his pocket, and pulled out his gift from under his bed.

"Err… Happy Birthday" He said as he handed here the picture, and a poorly wrapped box. Her face lit up far more as soon as she saw the picture, she could have lit up the room she looked that happy. Her hand glided over the paper

"Thanks Jess" as she embraced him in a half hug again, but she was not surprised when he returned it. She pulled away slightly and looked over his face, being able to be that close made her even happier. As she looked over his face it turned a light shade of red, as did she when she noticed that he was doing the same. Looking over the blond gold hair, the pale white skin and looking over her green emerald eyes and light pink lips.

Their eyes met as they searched each others faces, both stopping…turning from looking to gazing…their eyes not moving from the others, fixed on the growing colours in each others eyes. Jesse's hand slowly slid down her back.

_Jess, do it._A voice in his head whispered.

_Do what?_ He asked the weary voice

_You know, it's been in here for a few weeks now. Come on, do it._

_DO what? And who are you and where are you?_

_Forget about me, and you know you want to…you just have to learn forward and do it._

_I still-_

_For Terabithia sake when did we ever become this stupid?_

_When you where born._

_Ahh yes that might be true, but still, goes on kiss her. You want to, I can see it right here between 'life with Leslie' and 'life with out Leslie'_

_Who are you? And I don't._

_I'm you dope, I'm just, hmm in your head, and yes, you do, now do it. I command you._

_What? You're me? So I'm talking to myself?_

_Yes I am you, and no you're not talking to your self… Well you sort of are but I don't want you to think you're crazy, so no you're not talking to your self, you're talking to me._

_But you're me? So I am talking to myself._

_What is it with us? Ok, here, stop thinking…keep your mind open, ye take Leslie advice and use it some where else. Now keep your mind open, don't think just lean forward and…BAM. No harm no foul._

_But I would be kissing my best friend, and she is my only friend and I don't want to cause her to leave._

_Hey she may like it, can't you see, she's looking deep in too your eyes as you are doing with her. NOW DO IT!_

_No, even if I do I will do it in my own time; you're not the boss of me._

_Oh come on, please do it, just kiss her see what it feels like do it…_

His hand slid further down her slender body, edging closer to her waist. It hovered just above before he pulled his arm away, reluctantly. Her face was still lit up, and didn't show the hint of disappointment, her eyes snapped of his and back to the picture. It revealed a landscape done with precise colours and detail. It also had a spitting image of her; it wasn't a range of bright colours, but of pale colours to match her face and hair, as the image was only her face. She looked back up to her friend showing a delicate smile, the same smile he had drawn on the picture, the same smile she had given him on that rainy night.

She turned her attention to the small box; it was a mix of purple and a light blue, she retracted the lid revealing a small handcrafted, small ribbon necklace which had a word carved out, in too each single letter all joined. 'Leslie', she looked at it, no cuts out of place, it was smooth and the edges had been rounded off. Their also was a piece of ribbon going through a hole that was also joined to her name.

"I-I could have got something else, but that was stuck in my head." He stammered slightly.

"That's ok Jess, its great. Thanks." She again pulled him in to a half hug pressing her broken arm against the flat of his chest, and pulling her self closer on his left side as not to put him in pain.

_Hug her back. I command you._

Almost as soon as she put her arm round him he had done the same.

_Ha-ha, I win._

_I was already going to anyway so shut up._

_Yes I know you were but I knew first…_

They stayed pressed against each other both blushing slightly, but merely enjoying how close they where to each other, both enjoying it secretly but neither being able to hide their smiles. Leslie had been three presents that day, the picture the necklace and being this close to her friend…her secret love, she didn't want to tell him how she felt about him, he was the first boy she had ever had this feeling for, but also he was her best friend.

They finally parted, Jess helped Leslie put the necklace round her neck.

"So how much did you spend of your fortune on this?"

"Err- I made it." He whispered

"You made this? Seriously?" He nodded as he kept his eyes from hers.

"Wow Jess, it shows you not only good with art." She giggled

"Well ye, I have had practice, but still it took me seven tries to get it right."

"So-that's what you have been doing to day? Well thank you again then Jess." She said as she stopped her giggles, but she stopped for two reasons, to talk but also because Mr Aarons entered the room.

"Leslie, you dads here, I think it is time for you to go." He said sternly, Leslie quickly picked up here presents and said bye to Jess giving him an uneasy look as she left the room. His eyes followed her as she exited, even though the walls. His father stood in the door like a stone gargoyle, not moving, and it even looked like he wasn't breathing. His face was calm, _a good sign_ Jess though.

_Well lets hope so, we thought he would be happy, so please let him be happy._

"Jess…" he started calmly. "Where did you get all that money?"

"I-I-I sold some things."

"What exactly did you sell? Your drawings?" Jess opened his mouth to say no, but his dad continued. "Well as long as you didn't steal it. Now that stupid hobby of yours has come to some good use." He turned and exited the room, leaving him down hearted; he wanted at least some praise for what he had done.

"Your moms cooked you something for dinner, now come eat it and Good Job Jess." He called as he walked down the creaking stairs.

Jess was so happy that his dad had recognised what he had done. He quickly changed in to some loose cloths, and went down stairs to eat his fresh delicious dinner, it was better than what they normally had. He sat at the table, with no one else, eating quietly, but still with a smile on his face, Mr and Mrs Aarons where going over their budget again, seeing where they could use the $107 that Jess had made.

The rest of the evening went quickly, everyone going to their rooms and staidly going to sleep.

* * *

The rain from the wet week earlier had passed, but the dark eerie clouds remained, blocking out the sun, only revealing hints every now and then. A morning run was the plan but ended up being a morning walk. Jess had gotten up early due to being unable to sleep, but soon after leaving the house he remembered, he had been advised to now run. He strolled pathless around the fields.

_Jesus you should have brought a jumper, I'm freezing in here_

_Ye your right but it will warm up soon._

_Hopefully I don't want to freeze in here. _The only sounds where of the morning chirps, the growling wind and the rustling leaves, it was peaceful, a commonly growing time for him. He continued the steady pace but decided to cut home early.

He started on his chores being carful on which he decided to do. He started by milking Miss Bessie, he moved on to smaller chores once he had finished milking her. He finished almost all of them when May Belle came out to get him for breakfast. He entered the house to its normal attitude. Noisy, it was unwelcoming to get after being in such a quiet state of mind.

"Jess, are you ok to go in to school today?" his mom asked as she dished out the not burnt grits. "I'm not sending May Belle; she's feeling under the weather."

"Ye I should be ok." He said, as he took a bite burning the top of his mouth. He wouldn't have minded staying home but he would have nothing to do, as Leslie would be at school and he would have had to endure the sound of a little girl running like an elephant running away from a mouse all day.

He finished quickly then raced up stairs passing the sound of a little girl puking, he felt slightly sorry for her but their was nothing he could do, well anything that would be nice or helpful. He pulled his books together and stuffed them in to his bag. He was about to leave the room when 'he' started talking again.

_You're forgetting your notebook_

_Oh ok, thanks_ he replied in his head.

Jess found it strange to be having a conversation with someone who claims they are in your head, and what was stranger was he didn't know exactly what they wanted. He quickly grabbed his notebook from under his bed, and slid past a fresh foul smelling patch of vomit that matched the old warn out carpet.

He stood at the stop waiting for the bus which was an odd occasion normally he would have to run to get to the bus on time.

_Your going to have to do it again you know._

_Do what? And if it has to do with les-_

_No, that can come some other time, which you will obey me and do it soon. No this has to do with Scott. Can you remember what you did last time?_

_What do you mean last time? Have I ever done anything?_

_Hmm, Zephyr was right. Can you remember the bridge you built?_

_What bridge?_

_The bridge you built after Leslie's…accident_

_What accident!?_

_Do you remember the day when Ms Edmunds invited you to the museum? What happened the Night before that?_

_Nothing, it was rainy I watched Leslie run home; I gave my dad his keys, so nothing. Now what is it with all these questions?_

_Never mind I will explain later. Here comes Leslie._

Leslie walked slowly out her drive and towards Jess; May Belle came a few minuets later. They stood and made a few jokes about Monster mouth Myers before the bus arrived.

The day went by quickly, with out a hitch. Few comments where made about Leslies arm Miss Myers asked how it had happened and told her to be far more carful, but let her off the homework that had been set. Lucky girl. Scott wasn't at school for some reason, and Gary was to busy trying running to annoy them.

Lunch they both sat and talked, nothing really else to do. Leslie told stories that Jess hadn't heard, but was drawn in by her mystical tone, and soothing voice.

They both got home and went home, neither had suggested going to their kingdom or hanging out, Jess's mom wanted to take him for a check up, so even if she had suggested he would have had to disappoint her.

"Now you can get rid of 'the girl's ones'" Mrs Aarons said handing her son a box as soon as he entered the hectic house. The box contained a set of fresh smelling, blue/red mix coloured trainers.

"Your Dad got them today; he said you deserved them, now come on time for your check up." She said as she ushered him out of the creaking house.

His dad had came home early to take them but he had to work later in exchange, Jess knew that he wouldn't be happy, and proved it from all the words he yelled at the other drivers, which none of which where pleasant.

The check up went ok, they had a short wait, but the doctor said it should heal up nicely, and he would be back to him self in no time. He asked how long till he could go back to running, he was glad to here, if he took it easy for the next week, he would be able to get back to it at the end of next week.

A busy evening was planned for Jess as soon as he got home, his sisters had done the chores that he couldn't do, with reluctance, but he now had to do loads of chores that they had dropped in exchange to do the harder chores. They had manages to make it so they had practically no chores to do other than the chores he couldn't do.

He set to work as soon as he got home, only stopped every now and then to get a drink.

Leslie sat next to her window gazing outward, watching the figure work. Her eyes followed him around their land, but her mind was lost in thought. Loads of things passing through, how to get to their kingdom, what she felt from the night before, and how she could feel it again. She adored how she felt when they where close, and enjoyed it for the rest of the evening.

She wanted to go talk to him, but she knew that he was extremely busy with his chores, and after that he had his homework to do, which she hadn't had to do. She wanted to do something but didn't know what. She had been watching him since he started, she had been reading a book, but stopped soon after he came out. Now it lay open on the fresh carpeted floor.

The fading multi coloured rays dipped lower and lower, slowly fading, letting their half of the world sleep. The slow night left both kids deep in thoughts. Thoughts about each other, their kingdom and what was happening, and how it would progress.

The deep thoughts kept with them until they drifted in to a deep slumber. Leslie with a bright smile, and Jess with a confused look upon his face, only because of what he had listened to… the soft whispering voice's idea.

The fresh breeze crept in through the half open windows, cooling the scolding rooms, letting them sleep peacefully.

* * *

"Shhh, go to sleep, I will be back later." Jess whispered to the stirring little one.

"Going to run?" she asked drifting back to sleep

"Nah, just a walk, see you later." He whispered as he headed towards the old door, but stopped stiff.

_No, no, get a bloody jacket. I don't want to freeze again._

_It's not as cold as yesterday._

_Get a jacket._

_There is no need._

_Tell you what, you think of a number, and if I guess it you take a jacket deal?_

_Ok deal. Ok between 1 and 20._

_7 now get a jacket_

_How did-_

_I'm in your head, now get a jacket._

He grabbed a jacket, as he chuckled to himself for even doing that with an imaginary voice. He slid out the creaking house disturbing no one else; he then began a slow walk.

It was still early, 5:34; it seemed a little early to get up. But Leslie had a feeling to stretch her legs. She got up and changed out of her loose colourful clothing in too some appropriate clothing. She jotted a quick note down and placed it on the table before she left the redone house. She then let her feet carry her along, as her eyes watched the bright rays glow at the horizon.

Her feet carried her down a familiar path, which was shaded, freezing her bare skin. She stopped at an old tree and realised how cold she was and how she had forgot a jacket.

Jess had walked down their path looking around, letting the voice sing a song, and every now and then he would sing along. He soon reached his destination… the cold darkening creek. He could see her blond hair dip to her shoulders, and could see her hands moving at a constant speed up her arms.

_Ok now shut your trap, what you just though do it. Don't think do it._

_Bu-_

_I control you, do it._

Jess shut his thoughts down and proceeded with his thought. He slowly walked up to her, making sure she still couldn't see him or hear him.

He slid off his jacket, and placed it over her shoulders, and as she turned her head. Her lips met with the soft flesh of his, sending her mind to heaven.

They stayed, lips locked, both had closed their eyes for the brief moment of heaven before he slowly pulled away and whispered.

"You looked like you needed that."

* * *

_ok hope every1 enjoys, not really to sure about it but still. I dont know why i put the voice person in, but just to make sure when it is Underlined and italics(eg) it will be him. Ok thanks for reading. Post a review if you want say what you think or how can improve. Good Days everyone_


End file.
